Oregon Trail Diaries
by Butterscotch1998
Summary: Well, I played Oregon Trail 5 for about 6 hours and I played 8 games so this story will have 8 chapters. I'm using the diaries from the game, so some of it might be a bit dull. Sorry, but I don't write the game. R/R please!
1. Part One

March 31, 1848 Here begins the journal of Nick Faull, formerly a banker. Tomorrow we leave Independence behind to begin our journey west to Sacramento. We must still purchase the supplies that our large farmwagon will hold to sustain us during our long trek. I hope that the following skills will prove of some use along the trail: medical, farming/animals, commerce/trade, cooking.  
  
I am much excited to be starting out on the trail I thought I should only hear about in the Gazette! This is a grand adventure, and I plan to make to most of it! My friends and I will miss our families, but they have assured us that they'll be comin' to Sacramento next year. We can't wait to see them again.  
  
April 1, 1848 Took advantage of the package deal offered to me. What a relief not to have to shop for all that individually! Purchased 50 boxes of 20 bullets, 5 25-lb. kegs of gunpowder. Purchased 10 oxen. Purchased 35 blankets, 15 canteens, 2 fishing nets, 5 fishing poles, 3 fishing spears, 5 lanterns, 20 16-oz. tins of lantern oil, 23 boxes of matches, 1 pail, 1 pan, 2 tents, 9 water kegs. Purchased 15 chickens, 2 milk cows. Heard some gunfire in the distance near Blue River. Much concern all around. We will press on until we are exhausted each day. Went gathering. We found edible Sunflower seeds, edible Chokecherries and edible Black Raspberries. The ice looks like it will hold the wagon... So across we go. Had a pleasant talk with Miss Whitney today in the vicinity of Westport.  
  
April 2, 1848 The good people of the wagon train hired me as their trail guide. Today we reached New Santa Fe.  
  
April 3, 1848 Much grumbling today about Nick Tillman near Lone Elm.  
  
April 6, 1848 The animals are so exhausted they can't continue. We plan to stop and rest awhile. As expected, we made it to Blue Mound today. We stopped along the trail to fish. We obtained 15 pounds of fish.  
  
April 8, 1848 Saw a mountain lion not far from Kansas River. Decided to caulk the wagon and float it across.  
  
April 9, 1848 Today we have traveled 100 miles.  
  
April 10, 1848 Saw a grave dug up by wolves near Saint MaryÕs Mission--bones scattered about. A most distressing sight! Stopped at noon near Red Vermillion River and rested from our morningÕs labors. Fording the river looks to be our best option.  
  
April 11, 1848 Today we saw Scott Spring. What a sight!  
  
April 12, 1848 Stopped at noon near Alcove Spring and rested from our morningÕs labors. Mr. Tillman claims it's the Oregon Territory up ahead, but the guidebook says it's Big Blue River.  
  
April 13, 1848 We were delayed at Big Blue River. We decided to wait our turn to cross. Decided to caulk the wagon and float it across.  
  
April 14, 1848 The fog was awful this morning. We decided to continue as usual. Saw an empty wagon abandoned on the trail today near St. Joseph Road Junction. If it could talk, what stories it might tell!  
  
April 15, 1848 Learned today that Andy Good has dysentery. I plan to administer laudanum.  
  
April 16, 1848 The fog is as thick as pea soup. I reckon we'll wait for conditions to improve.  
  
May 2, 1848 Evelyn B. came down with cholera. We've got to rest here awhile.  
  
May 3, 1848 Mr. Lumare figured we would reach The Narrows today, and he was right.  
  
May 6, 1848 Near ÒThe Coast of NebraskaÓ, had a wagon train meeting to discuss our current circumstances.  
  
May 7, 1848 We laid by today near Fort Kearny.  
  
May 8, 1848 Today we drove our wagons and teams past Plum Creek.  
  
May 11, 1848 Rested the animals near OÕFallonÕs Bluffs.  
  
May 26, 1848 Tess Delain came down with cholera. We've got to rest here awhile.  
  
May 27, 1848 Arrived at South Platte River. Decided to ford the river.  
  
May 28, 1848 Our wagon tipped over. We lost 32 pounds of bacon; 1 box of 20 bullets; 7 pounds of cheese; 6 pounds of coffee beans; 2 10-lb. sacks of cornmeal; and various other items.  
  
May 29, 1848 Passed the five hundred mile mark today. Enjoyed some good fiddle music today during our nooning near Ash Hollow. We stopped along the trail to hunt. We obtained 202 pounds of meat. I just got bitten by a wild animal. We're going to clean and dress the wound.  
  
God, that mountain lion just pounced on me. I was so afraid I was goin' to die, but then Liz of all people shoved it of me. I asked what I could do to repay her, and she just said to get better quickly for mine and the wagon train's sake. I think that she wanted to say somethin' else, but she looked over my shoulder and decided agaist it. I turned my head around and saw Tess washin' the dishes in the nearby stream. Now I'm confused.  
  
June 14, 1848 Today came to Courthouse and Jail Rocks.  
  
I haven't written for a while. Well, after Liz sorta hinted that Tess might like me, I saw more of Tess than anyone else, I reckon. She brought my food, changed my dressings, and told me stories of her family and her two cats. She also told me several things that she wanted to do when we reach Sacramento. For example, she wanted to grow a giant garden with Liz and Evelyn, live along a river, raise a family, and go golddiggin'. I was rather suprised when I learned she wanted to dig for gold. But its not my business, and I won't make it mine, either.  
  
June 15, 1848 Found a clean, well-formed ox skull a short ways from Chimney Rock; tempted to take it with me, but decided against it.  
  
June 16, 1848 Today we reached Scotts Bluff. Happened upon a fresh grave near Robidoux Pass Trading Post. A reminder of the hazards we all face on the this journey.  
  
I certainly hope none of our party dies, especially Andy. He's been looking poorly since that bout of dysentary a couple months back. Also Tess, for I've grown to like her attitude about the hardships we face. Not to mention she's an expert at gathering non-poisonous plants. Wish I knew how she does it, as I usually pick water-hemlock around here. And, of course, that's no help to anyone.  
  
June 18, 1848 We've come upon an area with bad mosquitoes. We will continue. Passed some time near Laramie River. We stopped along the trail to fish. We obtained 19 pounds of fish. Went gathering. We found edible Currants, edible Plantain leaves and edible Yellow Pond Lily tubers. Went gathering. We found edible Burdock roots, edible Plantain leaves, edible Prickly Lettuce leaves and edible Sumac berries. Caulk the wagon and float it across, that is the way to go. We rested a while not far from Fort John.  
  
June 19, 1848 One of our oxen stepped in a hole, and we are going to slow down. Rested the animals near Register Cliff.  
  
June 23, 1848 Our expectations of reaching Ayers Natural Bridge were fulfilled this day.  
  
June 24, 1848 Reached another prominent landmark today: North Platte River. Decided to caulk the wagon and float it across. Came to Mormon Ferry Trading Post. Had a talk with some of the other folks in the wagon train. Today we passed Emigrant Gap.  
  
June 25, 1848 Had a lengthy chat with Mr. Lumare today near Willow Springs.  
  
June 26, 1848 Saw a grave dug up by wolves near Independence Rock--bones scattered about. A most distressing sight! Had a bit of a run-in with another wagon party today near DevilÕs Gate, but we patched up our differences before nightfall.  
  
June 27, 1848 There was a wedding in camp today not far from Split Rock. A joyous occasion in the wilderness! We were treated to a remarkably beautiful sunset near Three Crossings. Saw a grave dug up by wolves near First Sweetwater River Crossing--bones scattered about. A most distressing sight! Fording the river looks to be our best option. Passed some time near Second Sweetwater River Crossing. Decided to ford the river. Our train lost 3 wagons and 6 people crossing the river today.  
  
June 28, 1848 The wagon got stuck in the mud. Had to double-team the animals. Today our labors were rewarded with the sight of Third Sweetwater River Crossing. Decided to ford the river.  
  
June 29, 1848 Played cards with Mr. Tillman today while nooning near Ice Spring Slough. I suspect he cheats.  
  
July 1, 1848 Arrived at Final Sweetwater River Crossing today. Decided to ford the river. Misplaced my guidebook at South Pass today. Luckily we found it before leaving. Heard news of a murder and hanging last night near Pacific Springs. Enough to send shivers down oneÕs spine.  
  
July 2, 1848 We hope for some rain to settle the dust. For the time being, we'll continue as usual. After much travail, we came to Dry Sandy. For a time today we feared we were lost. We were much relieved to find ourselves at an identifiable location, ÒParting of the WaysÓ.  
  
July 3, 1848 The other wagons are churning up thick dust. We're going to continue as usual.  
  
July 4, 1848 It is Independence Day and we're going to continue. Today I saw Green River. Caulk the wagon and float it across, that is the way to go.  
  
July 5, 1848 Nooned at Church Butte.  
  
July 6, 1848 Today we have traveled 1,000 miles! Felt somewhat weary today. Passed Name Rock.  
  
July 7, 1848 Misplaced my guidebook at Fort Bridger today. Luckily we found it before leaving.  
  
July 8, 1848 Purchased 10 canteens, 2 fishing poles.  
  
July 10, 1848 Today we have traveled for 100 days.  
  
July 14, 1848 We came upon a portion of the trail that was flooded, and had to wait for conditions to improve.  
  
July 15, 1848 The trail's flooded. We had to wait for conditions to improve. We are still waiting.  
  
July 16, 1848 The trail's flooded. We had to wait for conditions to improve. We are still waiting. Today I saw Grave Spring. Heard some gunfire in the distance near West End of the Sublette Cutoff. Much concern all around.  
  
July 17, 1848 Rested for a time near Thomas Fork. Caulk the wagon and float it across, that is the way to go. Our train lost 2 wagons and 3 people crossing the river today.  
  
July 18, 1848 We tipped the wagon and lost 56 pounds of bacon; 9 boxes of 20 bullets; 1 pound of coffee beans; 1 coffee mill; 3 10-lb. sacks of dried beans; and various other items. The trail continues to provide wonders and surprises! Today we made it to SmithÕs Trading Post. Purchased 4 10-lb. sacks of salt, 3 gallon jugs of whiskey. Traded 6 pairs of socks for 1 30-lb. keg of vinegar.  
  
July 19, 1848 We're nearly choking on the dust of the trail. We've decided to continue as usual. Commenced early today; saw Soda Springs. We stopped along the trail to fish. We obtained 23 pounds of fish.  
  
July 20, 1848 Went gathering. We found edible Black Mustard greens, edible Sumac berries, edible Wild Onion bulbs and edible Salsify roots. Went gathering. We found edible Raspberries, edible Milkweed shoots, edible Prairie Poppymallow roots and edible Wild Onion bulbs. Stopped near Sheep Rock for a while.  
  
July 21, 1848 We're nearly choking on the dust of the trail. We've decided to continue as usual.  
  
July 22, 1848 The eternal dust of the wagons ahead of us is most troublesome. We will continue as usual.  
  
July 23, 1848 The eternal dust of the wagons ahead of us is most troublesome. We will continue as usual.  
  
July 24, 1848 The eternal dust of the wagons ahead of us is most troublesome. We will continue as usual. Reached Fort Hall about noon--about time! Traded 1 milk cow for 50 5-lb. tins of biscuits. Purchased 10 10-lb. sacks of cornmeal, 5 10-lb. sacks of flour, 10 5-lb. slabs of lard, 150 pounds of pemmican, 40 20-lb. sacks of potatoes, 55 pounds of salt pork, 15 1-lb. tins of smoked salmon, 25 pounds of tea. Purchased 2 pounds of pemmican, 1 20-lb. sack of potatoes, 2 pounds of salt pork.  
  
July 25, 1848 We hope for some rain to settle the dust. For the time being, we'll continue as usual.  
  
July 26, 1848 The other wagons are churning up thick dust. We're going to continue as usual. We endured a most unpleasant sandstorm today. We decided to continue as usual. Arrived at American Falls, despite some ÒhelpÓ from Nicholas J. Tillman.  
  
July 27, 1848 The eternal dust of the wagons ahead of us is most troublesome. We will continue as usual. We came across an abandoned wagon and decided to search it for something useful. We found: 1 16-oz. jar of molasses. Mr. and Mrs. Billings came by for a visit today near Raft River; had a very nice chat. Decided to caulk the wagon and float it across. Today we saw California Trail Junction. How sublime it appears by moonlight.  
  
July 28, 1848 We hope for some rain to settle the dust. For the time being, we'll continue as usual.  
  
July 29, 1848 The other wagons are churning up thick dust. We're going to continue as usual. Traded 9 20-lb. sacks of potatoes for 5 10-lb. sacks of dried beans. Spotted a group of strangers. We decided to approach them. We talked to them.  
  
July 30, 1848 We hope for some rain to settle the dust. For the time being, we'll continue as usual. Stopped near City of Rocks for a while. Today we reached Salt Lake Cutoff Junction.  
  
July 31, 1848 The eternal dust of the wagons ahead of us is most troublesome. We will continue as usual. We hope for some rain to settle the dust. For the time being, we'll continue as usual. We tipped the wagon and lost 32 pounds of bacon; 1 box of 20 bullets; 3 pounds of coffee beans; 1 5-lb. sack of dried fruit; and various other items.  
  
It was so scary when our wagon tipped, because Tess was in it. Luckily, she jumped right outta there just before it tipped. I'm grateful that she did so, otherwise she mighta been crushed. I wish this journey goes without our wagon tipping again or us bein' snowbound up in the mountains like the Donner party was couple years back.  
  
August 1, 1848 The other wagons are churning up thick dust. We're going to continue as usual.  
  
August 2, 1848 We hope for some rain to settle the dust. For the time being, we'll continue as usual.  
  
August 3, 1848 We hope for some rain to settle the dust. For the time being, we'll continue as usual.  
  
August 4, 1848 We hope for some rain to settle the dust. For the time being, we'll continue as usual. The weather turned mighty hot, so weÕre planning to continue as usual.  
  
August 5, 1848 The eternal dust of the wagons ahead of us is most troublesome. We will continue as usual. It's mighty hot today. WeÕre going to continue as usual. Every day our journey comes closer to its end. Today we made it to Hot Spring Valley.  
  
August 6, 1848 We hope for some rain to settle the dust. For the time being, we'll continue as usual. The weather turned mighty hot, so weÕre planning to continue as usual.  
  
August 7, 1848 We're nearly choking on the dust of the trail. We've decided to continue as usual.  
  
August 8, 1848 We hope for some rain to settle the dust. For the time being, we'll continue as usual.  
  
August 9, 1848 We hope for some rain to settle the dust. For the time being, we'll continue as usual. Ryan M. has been bitten by a snake. I'm going to use tourniquet/suction method.  
  
August 10, 1848 The other wagons are churning up thick dust. We're going to continue as usual. We're nearly choking on the dust of the trail. We've decided to continue as usual.  
  
August 11, 1848 We lost a chicken today. Ryan M. has been bitten by a snake. I'm going to use tourniquet/suction method. Near North Fork of the Humboldt River, had a wagon train meeting to discuss our current circumstances.  
  
August 18, 1848 Fording the river looks to be our best option.  
  
August 19, 1848 We hope for some rain to settle the dust. For the time being, we'll continue as usual.  
  
August 20, 1848 The other wagons are churning up thick dust. We're going to continue as usual. Tess Delain suffered a concussion. We're trying to administer laudanum. In good spirits today; got as far as Emigrant Pass.  
  
August 21, 1848 We hope for some rain to settle the dust. For the time being, we'll continue as usual. Evelyn B. has been bitten by a snake. I'm going to use tourniquet/suction method.  
  
August 22, 1848 The dust from other wagons has gotten bad. We decided to continue as usual.  
  
August 23, 1848 Passed Gravelly Ford of the Humboldt River. Road fair to middling.  
  
August 30, 1848 Decided to ford the river.  
  
September 1, 1848 A chicken died today. We found an abandoned wagon. We decided to search it for something useful. We found: 1 30-foot length of rope; 1 hatchet.  
  
September 6, 1848 Stopped near LassenÕs Meadows for a while.  
  
September 8, 1848 From our guidebook, estimated we would reach Big Meadows today, and sure enough, there it was! We stopped along the trail to fish. We obtained 46 pounds of fish. Went gathering. We found edible Black Mustard greens, edible Evening Primrose leaves and roots and edible Black Raspberries. Went gathering. We found edible Ground Cherry berries, edible Elderberries and edible Chokecherries. Went gathering. We found edible Currants, edible Arrowhead roots and edible Black Raspberries. Went gathering. We found edible Blackberries, edible Currants and edible Salsify roots. Went gathering. We found edible Yellow Pond Lily tubers, edible Blue-bead Clintonia berries, edible Wild Onion bulbs and edible Rose hips.  
  
September 10, 1848 The animals are exhausted and can't continue. I've decided to stop and rest awhile. Today I saw Humboldt Sink.  
  
September 14, 1848 The dust from other wagons has gotten bad. We decided to continue as usual.  
  
September 15, 1848 Arrived at Ragtown today.  
  
There were two guitarists playing a very solemn tune. Me, Tess, Andy, and Evelyn stopped to listen while Ryan and Liz were off talking to Austin Billings, who's daughter was one of Liz's friends before she drowned back along the Platte. Liz sorely misses her, more'n she misses her own family who she left to come goldhunting with Ryan. Her family should be coming to Sacramento soon. I expect that they'll be happy to see Liz again.  
  
September 19, 1848 As expected, we made it to Sierra Nevadas today.  
  
September 21, 1848 Commenced early today; saw Carson Pass.  
  
September 27, 1848 Our path was blocked by fallen rocks on the trail. We decided to wait for conditions to improve.  
  
September 28, 1848 Our path was blocked by fallen rocks on the trail. We decided to wait for conditions to improve.  
  
September 29, 1848 We came upon some fallen rocks on the trail and decided to wait for conditions to improve.  
  
September 30, 1848 We came upon some fallen rocks on the trail and decided to wait for conditions to improve.  
  
October 1, 1848 Our path was blocked by fallen rocks on the trail. We decided to wait for conditions to improve.  
  
October 2, 1848 We came upon some fallen rocks on the trail and decided to wait for conditions to improve.  
  
October 3, 1848 We came upon some fallen rocks on the trail and decided to wait for conditions to improve.  
  
October 4, 1848 We came upon some fallen rocks on the trail and decided to wait for conditions to improve.  
  
October 5, 1848 We came upon some fallen rocks on the trail and decided to wait for conditions to improve.  
  
October 6, 1848 Our path was blocked by fallen rocks on the trail. We decided to wait for conditions to improve.  
  
October 7, 1848 We came upon some fallen rocks on the trail and decided to wait for conditions to improve.  
  
October 8, 1848 Our path was blocked by fallen rocks on the trail. We decided to wait for conditions to improve.  
  
October 9, 1848 We came upon some fallen rocks on the trail and decided to wait for conditions to improve.  
  
October 10, 1848 Broke a wagon axle today. We will have to try to repair it. We were unable to make the repair. We were able to replace it from supplies.  
  
What a hassle it is to break an axle! Takes near the whole day to try to fix it, let alone replace it! If we weren't almost there, I'd probably just push this whole wagon of the top of a mountain! Tess is feeling rather poorly today, so she rode in the wagon. I imagine that she's just tired. I guess we all are.  
  
October 11, 1848 It was extremely foggy early today. We figured it was best to continue as usual.  
  
October 12, 1848 This morning it was very foggy. We decided to continue as usual.  
  
October 13, 1848 Passed Dry DigginÕs. Road fair to middling.  
  
October 14, 1848 A thick fog rolled in today. Looks like we'll continue as usual. The eternal dust of the wagons ahead of us is most troublesome. We will continue as usual. We hope for some rain to settle the dust. For the time being, we'll continue as usual.  
  
October 15, 1848 Andy Good came down with a bad cold, and I decided to administer vinegar.  
  
October 16, 1848 We're nearly choking on the dust of the trail. We've decided to continue as usual. Today I saw SutterÕs Fort.  
  
October 18, 1848 We have been traveling for 200 days, today. Will we never arrive?  
  
October 23, 1848 Purchased 70 pounds of bacon, 9 blankets, 13 pounds of butter, 14 canteens, 95 pounds of coffee beans, 20 10-lb. sacks of cornmeal, 40 10-lb. sacks of dried beans, 40 5-lb. sacks of dried vegetables, 75 pounds of ham, 9 10-lb. sacks of onions, 18 25-lb. kegs of pickles, 18 8-oz. jars of preserves, 35 3-lb. boxes of saleratus, 60 pounds of salt pork. Purchased 3 pounds of bacon, 1 pound of coffee beans, 2 10-lb. sacks of dried beans, 1 5-lb. sack of dried vegetables, 4 pounds of ham, 4 3-lb. boxes of saleratus, 4 pounds of salt pork. Went gathering. We found edible Ground Cherry berries, edible Blue-bead Clintonia berries, edible Plantain leaves and edible Sunflower seeds. Went gathering. We found edible Blue-bead Clintonia berries, edible Salsify roots and edible Sumac berries. Went gathering. We found edible Prickly Pear pads, edible Evening Primrose leaves and roots and edible Chickory leaves and roots. Went gathering. We found edible Rose hips, edible Black Raspberries, edible Evening Primrose leaves and roots and edible Currants. Went gathering. We found edible Blue-bead Clintonia berries, edible Dandelion leaves and roots and edible Wild Onion bulbs. Went gathering. We found edible Rose hips and edible Evening Primrose leaves and roots. Went gathering. We found edible Black Raspberries, edible Blue-bead Clintonia berries and edible Ground Cherry berries. Went gathering. We found edible Plantain leaves and edible Currants. Went gathering. We found edible Sow Thistle leaves, edible Rose hips and edible Black Mustard greens. Went gathering. We found edible Currants, edible Blue-bead Clintonia berries, edible Chickory leaves and roots and edible Plantain leaves.  
  
November 7, 1848 A chicken died today. Arrived today at Sacramento!! At last we have reached our destination! Truly this is the land of opportunity! Went gathering. We found edible Sow Thistle leaves, edible Currants, edible Dandelion leaves and roots and edible Rose hips. We stopped along the trail to hunt. We obtained 206 pounds of meat. The other wagons are churning up thick dust. We're going to continue as usual. I accidentally got shot. I decided to clean and dress the wound.  
  
I am so glad to have been a part of this great endeavor. I very much hope our families are as glad to be a part of it when they come here. They'll probably leave Independence 'round May 1st, 1849! We can't wait to see them all again! Tess and Evelyn got some joyful news a couple weeks back and I forgot to write about it then. Apparently, Tess's mom and Evelyn's pa met when they came to say goodbye to us at the docks. 'Bout a month later, they was married! Ryan got some sad news soon as we got here. Ryan was the only one of us comin' to meet family. Unfortunately, he'll never see his pa and brother again. They was killed in a mining accident 3 months back. Now he's only got Liz to help him here. I feel bad for him  
  
December 22, 1848 Got claim certificate #942 from assay office today, for 61 ounces of gold worth $1,220.00! I'm rich! Final Score: 7012  
  
So much has happened in the past month and a half! I now have a lovely house near the American River. I've quit mining for a while. I think $1,220 is enough for now. I live only about 3 miles away from Tess now. Ryan an' Liz are livin' together and I think Liz'll be havin' a baby, come next summer. Won't her family be shocked! Tess and Evelyn are livin' next door to eachother. Evelyn is eagerly awaiting her family, although her eldest sister is staying behind in New York. Andy, well, he hasn't been well since he had dysentary at the beginning of our journey. I just hope he's still alive when his partner gets here next summer. It'd be awful if he died before then.  
  
December 23, 1848 In 1848, Nick Faull mined $1,220 worth of gold from along the banks of the Feather River. The fortitude and determination that had served Nick Faull so well on the California Trail proved equally valuable in the new land, contributing to tremendous social and economic success. Regrettably, several of Nick FaullÕs descendantsÑincluding a major figure in an early twentieth-century government and business scandalÑhave managed to tarnish the familyÕs good name.  
  
Forgot to mention in my last entry. Evelyn met a boy named Samuel on the 15th. Turns out, Tess already had met him because when they was introduced, she got this look on her face like she was remembering something from a long time ago, like she does whenever she tells stories. She told me that she knew him when they were both 5. The other boy, Angelo, is still over in Massachussets and won't be coming over til '53. Well, that was a suprise that Tess knew him, but I also sorta expected it, seein' as she knew near ev'ryone in the wagon train, not to mention the Montgomary children who went to find their pa in Oregon last year. Well, this is my last page. Here is what I'd like to do...I want to marry Tess. Someday, I just might, I hope. 


	2. Part Two

April 30, 1849 Here begins the journal of Peter Brenn, formerly a doctor. Tomorrow we leave Independence behind to begin our journey west to Sacramento. We must still purchase the supplies that our large farmwagon will hold to sustain us during our long trek. I hope that the following skills will prove of some use along the trail: medical, carpentry, farming/animals, botany, cooking.  
  
Last week was my first anniversary to my new wife. I wonder if our children have heard about it yet? We sent a message off to them the day after the wedding, but it might not have reached them yet. I hope it has. It will be wonderful to see our children again. We have missed spending Christmas and other celebrations with them. I expect that we'll arrive there in November, maybe earlier. In time for Christmas! The hardships will be great, but we will hopefully all endure.  
  
May 1, 1849 Took advantage of the package deal offered to me. What a relief not to have to shop for all that individually! Purchased 10 boxes of 20 bullets, 4 25-lb. kegs of gunpowder. Purchased 8 oxen, 11 chickens, 3 milk cows. Purchased 775 pounds of bacon, 22 blankets, 5 canteens, 90 pounds of celery, 1 checkers board and set, 2 decks of playing cards, 90 5-lb. sacks of dried fruit, 100 5-lb. sacks of dried vegetables, 4 fishing nets, 2 fishing poles, 2 fishing spears, 225 pounds of ham, 6 lanterns, 10 16-oz. tins of lantern oil, 15 10-lb. sacks of onions, 20 20-lb. sacks of potatoes, 5 10-lb. sacks of salt, 425 pounds of salt pork, 1 tent, 5 30-lb. kegs of vinegar, 14 water kegs. Purchased 1 small farmwagon. Purchased 4 oxen. Nooned near Blue River. From now on, no stopping until we are ready to drop in our tracks. We stopped along the trail to fish. We obtained 20 pounds of fish. Decided to ford the river. The good people of the wagon train hired me as their trail guide.  
  
May 2, 1849 We swamped the wagon in the river and lost 35 pounds of bacon; 5 pounds of cheese; 5 pounds of coffee beans; 2 10-lb. sacks of cornmeal; and various other items. Reached Westport.  
  
May 3, 1849 As expected, we made it to New Santa Fe today.  
  
May 6, 1849 The trail's flooded. We had to try to ford through the water. Our wagon tipped over. We lost 24 pounds of bacon; 1 box of 20 bullets; 2 pounds of cheese; 1 10-lb. sack of cornmeal; 2 10-lb. sacks of dried beans; and various other items.  
  
Both Lisa and Sarah were in the wagon, so we are quite afraid, because the water is quite deep and the current is flowing fairly quickly. We're going off to find them now.  
  
May 13, 1849 Lisa Seviens gave us a good scare by coming close to drowning. I decided to rest here awhile. Sarah Ryers has a concussion. We're going to administer laudanum. Passed Lone Elm. Road fair to middling.  
  
Well, that's two of our women getting injured in one day! Lisa is relieved to be alive, and I can understand why! Sarah Ryers claims to be suffering from dizziness, but other than that, she feels OK.  
  
May 15, 1849 Saw a mountain lion not far from Blue Mound.  
  
May 18, 1849 Went gathering. We found edible Evening Primrose leaves and roots and edible Yellow Pond Lily tubers.  
  
May 19, 1849 We lost a chicken today.  
  
May 20, 1849 Stopped near Kansas River for a while. Went gathering. We found edible Black Raspberries, edible Blackberries and edible Wild Onion bulbs. Decided to caulk the wagon and float it across.  
  
May 21, 1849 Today we have traveled 100 miles.  
  
May 22, 1849 Mr. Lumare figured we would reach Saint MaryÕs Mission today, and he was right. Purchased 3 blankets, 12 boxes of 20 bullets, 3 boxes of matches. We stopped along the trail to fish. We obtained 18 pounds of fish.  
  
May 23, 1849 We laid by today near Red Vermillion River.  
  
May 24, 1849 Passed Scott Spring.  
  
May 28, 1849 Felt somewhat weary today. Passed Alcove Spring. Heard some gunfire in the distance near Big Blue River. Much concern all around. Decided to caulk the wagon and float it across.  
  
May 29, 1849 Found ourselves at St. Joseph Road Junction this day. Got a nasty splinter in my thumb, but extracted it without too much difficulty.  
  
June 1, 1849 The animals are exhausted and can't continue. I've decided to stop and rest awhile.  
  
June 3, 1849 A prairie fire spread across the trail today. It seemed best to continue as usual. Came to The Narrows. Had a talk with some of the other folks in the wagon train.  
  
June 5, 1849 Played cards with Mr. Tillman today while nooning near ÒThe Coast of NebraskaÓ. I suspect he cheats.  
  
June 6, 1849 Camped today near Fort Kearny.  
  
June 8, 1849 Saw a mountain lion not far from Plum Creek.  
  
June 23, 1849 Nancy Brenn has cholera. I decided to rest here awhile.  
  
She is quite ill. I just hope she makes it through this danger.  
  
June 24, 1849 Spotted a group of strangers. We decided to approach them. We talked to them.  
  
June 25, 1849 Near OÕFallonÕs Bluffs, had a wagon train meeting to discuss our current circumstances.  
  
June 28, 1849 Saw South Platte River today. Caulk the wagon and float it across, that is the way to go.  
  
June 29, 1849 The wagon got stuck in the mud. Had to double-team the animals.  
  
June 30, 1849 Today we have traveled 500 miles. Played cards with Mr. Tillman today while nooning near Ash Hollow. I suspect he cheats.  
  
July 3, 1849 Arrived at Courthouse and Jail Rocks today.  
  
July 4, 1849 It is Independence Day and we're going to continue. Arrived at Chimney Rock.  
  
July 5, 1849 Made it to Scotts Bluff. Passed Robidoux Pass Trading Post today.  
  
July 7, 1849 A chicken died today. We saw a small party of coyotes today, just a mile or so west of Laramie River. Decided to caulk the wagon and float it across.  
  
I am beginning to despair of reaching Sacramento before the snows, as it is already July and we have only travelled 661 miles. I suppose that we should have left in April, like our children.  
  
July 22, 1849 A chicken died today. Mandy S. came down with cholera. We've got to rest here awhile. Near Fort Laramie, had a wagon train meeting to discuss our current circumstances. Saw some Indians in the distance not far from Register Cliff. No incident, but some concern.  
  
July 23, 1849 This morning it was very foggy. We decided to continue as usual.  
  
July 25, 1849 We spotted a group of strangers and decided it would be best to approach them. They moved on. We were distressed to learn that a thief stole 1 8-oz. bottle of alum; 61 pounds of bacon; 5 boxes of 20 bullets; 2 pounds of coffee beans; and various other items. We're going to search for the thief. We did not find the thief or our supplies. The other wagons are churning up thick dust. We're going to continue as usual.  
  
July 26, 1849 We hope for some rain to settle the dust. For the time being, we'll continue as usual. In good spirits today; got as far as Ayers Natural Bridge.  
  
July 27, 1849 We hope for some rain to settle the dust. For the time being, we'll continue as usual.  
  
July 28, 1849 We hope for some rain to settle the dust. For the time being, we'll continue as usual.  
  
July 29, 1849 The dust from other wagons has gotten bad. We decided to continue as usual. Nooned near North Platte River. Fording the river looks to be our best option. Saw a mountain lion not far from Mormon Ferry Trading Post. Got as far as Emigrant Gap today.  
  
July 30, 1849 Enjoyed some good fiddle music today during our nooning near Willow Springs. Today I saw Independence Rock.  
  
July 31, 1849 Made an early start this morning; passed DevilÕs Gate. Made it to Split Rock.  
  
August 1, 1849 Discovered that Will Seviens has alkali sickness. Seems best if we administer a dose of vinegar. Encamped a while near Three Crossings. Came to Sweetwater River. Decided to ford the river. Reached Ice Spring Slough about noon--about time!  
  
August 2, 1849 We hope for some rain to settle the dust. For the time being, we'll continue as usual.  
  
August 3, 1849 The dust from other wagons has gotten bad. We decided to continue as usual. This morning it was very foggy. We decided to continue as usual.  
  
August 4, 1849 We're nearly choking on the dust of the trail. We've decided to continue as usual. Nooned near Final Sweetwater River Crossing. Decided to ford the river.  
  
August 5, 1849 Nooned near South Pass. There was a wedding in camp today not far from Pacific Springs. A joyous occasion in the wilderness! Saw an empty wagon abandoned on the trail today near Dry Sandy. If it could talk, what stories it might tell! Felt somewhat weary today. Passed ÒParting of the WaysÓ.  
  
August 6, 1849 As expected, we made it to Haystack Butte today.  
  
August 7, 1849 Camped today near Green River. Decided to ford the river.  
  
August 8, 1849 The wagon train got caught in a sudden hailstorm. We decided it is best to continue as usual.  
  
August 9, 1849 Today we have traveled 1,000 miles! We have been traveling for 100 days, today. Nancy Brenn has a bad cold. We're going to administer vinegar. Got as far as Branley Pass today. Heard some gunfire in the distance near Emigrant Spring. Much concern all around.  
  
August 24, 1849 Will Seviens came down with cholera. We've got to rest here awhile. Saw an empty wagon abandoned on the trail today near West End of the Sublette Cutoff. If it could talk, what stories it might tell! Reached Thomas Fork. Caulk the wagon and float it across, that is the way to go.  
  
August 25, 1849 We tipped the wagon and lost 42 pounds of bacon; 1 box of 20 bullets; 5 pounds of coffee beans; 2 10-lb. sacks of dried beans; and various other items.  
  
August 26, 1849 We tipped the wagon and lost 1 8-oz. jar of aloe vera; 53 pounds of bacon; 3 boxes of 20 bullets; 1 pound of coffee beans; and various other items. Stopped at noon near SmithÕs Trading Post and rested from our morningÕs labors. Purchased 9 30-foot lengths of rope.  
  
August 28, 1849 From our guidebook, estimated we would reach Soda Springs today, and sure enough, there it was! Camped today near Hudspeth Cutoff at Sheep Rock. Came to Buckskin Mountain.  
  
August 29, 1849 Lisa Seviens was bitten by a snake, and we're trying our best to use tourniquet/suction method. Another step on the trail; today we reached Marsh Creek. Caulk the wagon and float it across, that is the way to go.  
  
August 31, 1849 A chicken died today. Sarah Ryers has dysentery. We're going to increase fluid and salt intake. Reached Little Malad Spring about noon--about time!  
  
September 4, 1849 The fog was awful this morning. We decided to wait for conditions to improve. Near Raft River, had a wagon train meeting to discuss our current circumstances.  
  
September 18, 1849 Caulk the wagon and float it across, that is the way to go. Found a clean, well-formed ox skull a short ways from West End of the Hudspeth Cutoff; tempted to take it with me, but decided against it.  
  
September 20, 1849 Arrived at City of Rocks, despite some ÒhelpÓ from Nicholas J. Tillman. Sore feet today, but I'll manage. Saw Salt Lake Cutoff Junction.  
  
September 23, 1849 We lost a chicken today.  
  
September 25, 1849 Made it to Hot Spring Valley.  
  
September 26, 1849 The fog was awful this morning. We decided to continue as usual.  
  
September 30, 1849 Got a late start; passed North Fork of the Humboldt River. Decided to ford the river.  
  
October 1, 1849 Terrible fog during the early part of the day. We chose to continue as usual.  
  
October 2, 1849 We lost a chicken today. Today we saw Emigrant Pass. What a sight!  
  
October 5, 1849 The fog was awful this morning. We decided to continue as usual. From our guidebook, estimated we would reach Gravelly Ford of the Humboldt River today, and sure enough, there it was! Decided to ford the river.  
  
October 10, 1849 Terrible fog during the early part of the day. We chose to continue as usual.  
  
October 11, 1849 We spotted a group of strangers and decided it would be best to wait to see what they do. They approached us and we talked.  
  
October 12, 1849 Reached LassenÕs Meadows.  
  
October 14, 1849 Mr. Tillman claims it's the Oregon Territory up ahead, but the guidebook says it's Big Meadows. Saw a grave dug up by wolves near Humboldt Sink--bones scattered about. A most distressing sight!  
  
October 15, 1849 Found some quicksand ahead. I decided to put weakest animal up front. The dust from other wagons has gotten bad. We decided to continue as usual. We had a oxen get caught in quicksand. Looks like we'll try to rescue the animal. We were successful.  
  
October 16, 1849 Just heard that there's quicksand ahead. Looks like we'll put weakest animal up front. The other wagons are churning up thick dust. We're going to continue as usual. We endured a most unpleasant sandstorm today. We decided to continue as usual.  
  
October 17, 1849 We're going to double-team the animals to try to get our wagon out of the sand.  
  
October 18, 1849 Found some quicksand ahead. I decided to put weakest animal up front. We hope for some rain to settle the dust. For the time being, we'll continue as usual.  
  
October 20, 1849 The dust from other wagons has gotten bad. We decided to continue as usual. This morning it was very foggy. We decided to continue as usual. We endured a most unpleasant sandstorm today. We decided to continue as usual.  
  
October 21, 1849 The animals are so exhausted they can't continue. We plan to stop and rest awhile.  
  
October 22, 1849 Today we reached Ragtown.  
  
There was some lovely music being played by a couple of guitarists. My wagon stopped to listen to it. Sarah recognized it. She says that it is an Irish folk song that she's heard all her life. Its about someone who wishes to find something better in his life with 4 herbs: parsley, sage, rosemary, & thyme. Instead of finding something better, he finds that the 4 spices mixed create a deadly poison. He drinks it and dies. Quite the sad song. Sarah says that the person wrote this right before he died. Well, the snows hit as soon as we got here. I now despair of making it over the mountains without freezing to death.  
  
October 26, 1849 We spotted a group of strangers and decided it would be best to wait to see what they do. They moved on. We were treated to a remarkably beautiful sunset near Mormon Station. Made an early start this morning; passed Sierra Nevadas.  
  
October 27, 1849 Terrible fog during the early part of the day. We chose to continue as usual.  
  
October 29, 1849 A chicken died today.  
  
October 30, 1849 Our path was blocked by fallen rocks on the trail. We decided to continue over the obstruction.  
  
November 1, 1849 Saw eagles today near Carson Pass. What majestic creatures!  
  
November 3, 1849 The animals are so exhausted they can't continue. We plan to stop and rest awhile.  
  
November 6, 1849 We were treated to a remarkably beautiful sunset near Dry DigginÕs.  
  
November 8, 1849 We saw a small party of coyotes today, just a mile or so west of SutterÕs Fort. Arrived today at Sacramento!! At last we have reached our destination! Truly this is the land of opportunity!  
  
What a treat! When we got to Sutter's Fort, our children were there to greet us! They look so changed. I saw that Ryan and Liz had a baby daughter, Ashley. Tess and Nick were expecting a baby, as was my own daughter, Evelyn, and a boy who she introduced as Samuel. I am very proud of their accomplishments, especially my daughter, Evelyn, and my stepdaughter, Tess, both getting married recently. I am going to be a grandfather. My dear first wife, God rest her soul, would have been proud, too.  
  
December 17, 1849 Got claim certificate #244 from assay office today, for 66 ounces of gold worth $1,320.00! I'm rich! Final Score: 8575  
  
Tess's children, a boy and a girl, were born on December 4 in the evening. Their names are Jacilia Arrietty Elizabeth and Mitchell Simon. I am now a grandfather and my wife a grandmother. We are both so happy. Evelyn's child is due next week sometime, around Christmas. Andy and Sarah got married November 30th. Their house is down the road from Tess and Nick's. My daughter is next door to them, and Ryan and Liz are across the street, next door to Liz's family. Nancy and I? We are living next door to Andy and Sarah and are very happy. We hope to see more family and friends in the future.   
  
December 18, 1849 In 1849, Peter Brenn settled on 548 acres of land along the banks of CaliforniaÕs American River. After several years of mining, Peter Brenn decided to move to the burgeoning city of San Francisco, establishing a business that proved both successful and satisfying. A number of prominent names in California history, politics, and society have been numbered among Peter BrennÕs descendants, including a state senator, the president of a major university, and the multi-millionaire founder of a company that become one of the nationÕs largest manufacturers of electronic calculators.  
  
My daughter's baby came early. It's a boy who they have named James. He was born yesterday evening, just after I put down my journal. He and Evelyn are quite healthy, and for that, I am glad. Forgot to mention yesterday, Samuel's friend, Angelo, is coming in '51. I imagine that we should all write to him and give him advice. Maybe his journey will be easier than ours and our children's journeys because of it. Tess says that he's coming with her half-sister and her half-sister's husband, two girls named Kyleigh and Sarah, and a boy named Anthony Federico. Well, I'm glad that the journey has reached it's end, although it was a grand adventure, just like our children said it was. 


	3. Part Three

February 28, 1851 Here begins the journal of Lenny Rubin, formerly a doctor. Tomorrow we leave Independence behind to begin our journey west to Sacramento. We must still purchase the supplies that our large farmwagon will hold to sustain us during our long trek. I hope that the following skills will prove of some use along the trail: medical, carpentry, farming/animals, botany, cooking.  
  
My wife and several friends of her sister's are going on this expedition to Sacramento. I hope that we are as successful as the others' journeys. Seems we have a lot to live up to. I'm an uncle and Julia is an aunt, it seems. Last week we received a letter from Tess telling us that she was married and had two children. When Kyleigh asked who Tess had married and the children's names, I read further. Turns out Tess married an Irishman named Nick Faull she met in New York a few years back. Her childrens names are Jacilia Arrietty Elizabeth and Mitchell Simon. I guess Kyleigh must know Nick, because her eyes lit up and she looked very excited. She told me that she met him back when Tess had and that she made a good choice in marrying him.  
  
March 1, 1851 Took advantage of the package deal offered to me. What a relief not to have to shop for all that individually! Purchased 20 25-lb. kegs of gunpowder, 5 10-lb. sacks of shot. Purchased 12 oxen, 14 chickens, 4 milk cows. Purchased 25 blankets, 14 canteens, 1 checkers board and set, 1 deck of playing cards, 3 fishing nets, 4 fishing poles, 5 fishing spears, 6 lanterns, 20 16-oz. tins of lantern oil, 1 pail, 2 tents, 6 water kegs. From now on, no stopping until we are ready to drop in our tracks. Went gathering. We found edible Black Raspberries, edible Blackberries and edible Currants. Went gathering. We found edible Evening Primrose leaves and roots, edible Prairie Poppymallow roots and edible Currants. Got a late start; passed Blue River. Not much else to do, but cross our fingers, and hope the ice holds. Happened upon a fresh grave near Westport. A reminder of the hazards we all face on the this journey.  
  
March 2, 1851 The good people of the wagon train hired me as their trail guide. Found a clean, well-formed ox skull a short ways from New Santa Fe; tempted to take it with me, but decided against it.  
  
March 3, 1851 Commenced early today; saw Lone Elm.  
  
March 5, 1851 It is mighty cold today. WeÕre going to continue as usual. Passed some time near Blue Mound.  
  
March 6, 1851 It is mighty cold today. WeÕre going to continue as usual.  
  
March 8, 1851 Nooned near Kansas River. Not much else to do, but cross our fingers, and hope the ice holds.  
  
March 9, 1851 Today we have traveled 100 miles.  
  
March 10, 1851 As expected, we made it to Saint MaryÕs Mission today.  
  
March 11, 1851 We lost a chicken today. Heard some gunfire in the distance near Red Vermillion River. Much concern all around.  
  
March 12, 1851 The weather turned very cold, and I decided to continue as usual. We were treated to a remarkably beautiful sunset near Scott Spring.  
  
March 14, 1851 Near Alcove Spring, had a wagon train meeting to discuss our current circumstances. Saw Big Blue River, sight is most reassuring.  
  
March 15, 1851 We were delayed at Big Blue River. We decided to wait our turn to cross. Not much else to do, but cross our fingers, and hope the ice holds.  
  
March 16, 1851 There was a wedding in camp today not far from St. Joseph Road Junction. A joyous occasion in the wilderness!  
  
March 17, 1851 It is mighty cold today. WeÕre going to continue as usual. It is mighty cold today. WeÕre going to continue as usual.  
  
March 18, 1851 With such cold weather, Kyleigh W. has frostbite. At this time, I will gradually warm affected area.  
  
March 19, 1851 It is mighty cold today. WeÕre going to continue as usual.  
  
March 25, 1851 Angelo M. suffered a concussion. We're trying to rest here awhile.  
  
March 26, 1851 The animals are exhausted and can't continue. I've decided to stop and rest awhile. Saw The Narrows, sight is most reassuring.  
  
March 29, 1851 We lost a chicken today. Our expectations of reaching ÒThe Coast of NebraskaÓ were fulfilled this day.  
  
March 30, 1851 Heard some gunfire in the distance near Fort Kearny. Much concern all around.  
  
March 31, 1851 A chicken died today. The weather turned very cold, and I decided to continue as usual.  
  
April 1, 1851 Had a lengthy chat with Mr. Lumare today near Plum Creek.  
  
April 4, 1851 It was extremely foggy early today. We figured it was best to continue as usual.  
  
April 6, 1851 Nooned near OÕFallonÕs Bluffs.  
  
April 7, 1851 The fog is as thick as pea soup. I reckon we'll continue as usual. Duststorm today. We hope for rain. For the time being, we'll continue as usual.  
  
April 13, 1851 We lost a chicken today.  
  
April 15, 1851 Angelo M. came down with a bad cold, and I decided to rest here awhile.  
  
April 17, 1851 Misplaced my guidebook at South Platte River today. Luckily we found it before leaving. Fording the river looks to be our best option. Our train lost 2 wagons and 4 people crossing the river today. Our wagon tipped over. We lost 1 8-oz. jar of aloe vera; 63 pounds of bacon; 4 pounds of cheese; 8 pounds of coffee beans; and various other items.  
  
April 18, 1851 Passed the five hundred mile mark today. Enjoyed some good fiddle music today during our nooning near Ash Hollow.  
  
April 21, 1851 After some concern that we were lost, we saw Courthouse and Jail Rocks in the distance.  
  
April 22, 1851 Every day our journey comes closer to its end. Today we made it to Chimney Rock.  
  
April 23, 1851 The eternal dust of the wagons ahead of us is most troublesome. We will continue as usual. Heard some gunfire in the distance near Scotts Bluff. Much concern all around.  
  
April 24, 1851 We're nearly choking on the dust of the trail. We've decided to continue as usual. Saw a grave dug up by wolves near Robidoux Pass Trading Post--bones scattered about. A most distressing sight!  
  
April 25, 1851 We're nearly choking on the dust of the trail. We've decided to continue as usual. We hope for some rain to settle the dust. For the time being, we'll continue as usual.  
  
May 10, 1851 Angelo M. came down with a bad cold, and I decided to rest here awhile. Today I saw Laramie River. Decided to caulk the wagon and float it across.  
  
May 11, 1851 The eternal dust of the wagons ahead of us is most troublesome. We will continue as usual. Mr. Lumare figured we would reach Fort Laramie today, and he was right. Came to Register Cliff.  
  
May 12, 1851 We're nearly choking on the dust of the trail. We've decided to continue as usual.  
  
May 13, 1851 The other wagons are churning up thick dust. We're going to continue as usual. Just learned that one of the oxen was injured. WeÕre going to slow down.  
  
May 14, 1851 The other wagons are churning up thick dust. We're going to continue as usual.  
  
May 15, 1851 We hope for some rain to settle the dust. For the time being, we'll continue as usual. The fog is as thick as pea soup. I reckon we'll continue as usual.  
  
May 16, 1851 The dust from other wagons has gotten bad. We decided to continue as usual. Rested for a time near Ayers Natural Bridge.  
  
May 17, 1851 We lost a chicken today. We hope for some rain to settle the dust. For the time being, we'll continue as usual.  
  
May 18, 1851 We hope for some rain to settle the dust. For the time being, we'll continue as usual.  
  
May 19, 1851 Came to North Platte River. Caulk the wagon and float it across, that is the way to go.  
  
May 20, 1851 The wagon got stuck in the mud. Had to double-team the animals. Saw some Indians in the distance not far from Mormon Ferry Trading Post. No incident, but some concern. Passed Emigrant Gap. Road fair to middling.  
  
May 21, 1851 Heard news of a murder and hanging last night near Willow Springs. Enough to send shivers down oneÕs spine.  
  
May 22, 1851 The fog is as thick as pea soup. I reckon we'll continue as usual. Stopped near Independence Rock for a while. Had a lengthy chat with Mr. Lumare today near DevilÕs Gate.  
  
May 23, 1851 Sang and told stories around the noon campfire near Split Rock.  
  
May 24, 1851 Our expectations of reaching Three Crossings were fulfilled this day. Saw some Indians in the distance not far from Sweetwater River. No incident, but some concern. Fording the river looks to be our best option.  
  
May 25, 1851 Today's wind whipped up a terrible duststorm. We shall continue as usual. Found some quicksand ahead. I decided to put weakest animal up front.  
  
May 26, 1851 Just heard that there's quicksand ahead. Looks like we'll put weakest animal up front. Today's wind whipped up a terrible duststorm. We shall continue as usual. Mr. Lumare figured we would reach Ice Spring Slough today, and he was right.  
  
May 27, 1851 We hope for some rain to settle the dust. For the time being, we'll continue as usual.  
  
May 28, 1851 The dust from other wagons has gotten bad. We decided to continue as usual.  
  
May 29, 1851 The other wagons are churning up thick dust. We're going to continue as usual.  
  
May 30, 1851 The other wagons are churning up thick dust. We're going to continue as usual.  
  
May 31, 1851 The animals are exhausted and can't continue. I've decided to stop and rest awhile. Arrived at Final Sweetwater River Crossing today. Fording the river looks to be our best option. Came to South Pass. Today came to Pacific Springs.  
  
June 1, 1851 The dust from other wagons has gotten bad. We decided to continue as usual. Our expectations of reaching Dry Sandy were fulfilled this day.  
  
June 2, 1851 The other wagons are churning up thick dust. We're going to continue as usual. Every day our journey comes closer to its end. Today we made it to ÒParting of the WaysÓ. Today we reached Haystack Butte.  
  
June 3, 1851 We hope for some rain to settle the dust. For the time being, we'll continue as usual.  
  
June 5, 1851 Stopped near Green River for a while. Caulk the wagon and float it across, that is the way to go.  
  
June 6, 1851 Today we have traveled 1,000 miles! We laid by today near Branley Pass.  
  
June 7, 1851 Came to Emigrant Spring. Stopped at noon near West End of the Sublette Cutoff and rested from our morningÕs labors.  
  
June 8, 1851 Reached Thomas Fork about noon--about time! Caulk the wagon and float it across, that is the way to go.  
  
June 9, 1851 Today we have traveled for 100 days. We tipped the wagon and lost 54 pounds of bacon; 2 pounds of coffee beans; 4 10-lb. sacks of dried beans; 7 5-lb. sacks of dried fruit; and various other items.  
  
June 10, 1851 Our expectations of reaching SmithÕs Trading Post Site were fulfilled this day.  
  
June 11, 1851 We hope for some rain to settle the dust. For the time being, we'll continue as usual.  
  
June 12, 1851 The eternal dust of the wagons ahead of us is most troublesome. We will continue as usual. We saw a small party of coyotes today, just a mile or so west of Soda Springs. We saw a small party of coyotes today, just a mile or so west of Hudspeth Cutoff at Sheep Rock.  
  
June 13, 1851 The other wagons are churning up thick dust. We're going to continue as usual. Arrived at Buckskin Mountain today.  
  
June 14, 1851 The eternal dust of the wagons ahead of us is most troublesome. We will continue as usual.  
  
June 15, 1851 We hope for some rain to settle the dust. For the time being, we'll continue as usual. Nooned near Marsh Creek. Decided to caulk the wagon and float it across.  
  
June 16, 1851 A chicken died today. The dust from other wagons has gotten bad. We decided to continue as usual.  
  
June 17, 1851 The ox yoke broke, and I decided to try to repair it. We were successful.  
  
June 18, 1851 We hope for some rain to settle the dust. For the time being, we'll continue as usual. Made an early start this morning; passed Little Malad Spring.  
  
June 19, 1851 The dust from other wagons has gotten bad. We decided to continue as usual.  
  
June 20, 1851 We hope for some rain to settle the dust. For the time being, we'll continue as usual.  
  
June 21, 1851 We're nearly choking on the dust of the trail. We've decided to continue as usual.  
  
June 22, 1851 The dust from other wagons has gotten bad. We decided to continue as usual. The fog was awful this morning. We decided to continue as usual. The wagon train got caught in duststorm, and I decided to continue as usual.  
  
June 23, 1851 We're nearly choking on the dust of the trail. We've decided to continue as usual.  
  
June 24, 1851 The eternal dust of the wagons ahead of us is most troublesome. We will continue as usual. Approached Raft River today. Some people in our wagon train are very tired of the journey. Decided to ford the river.  
  
June 25, 1851 The other wagons are churning up thick dust. We're going to continue as usual. The wagon train got caught in duststorm, and I decided to continue as usual. Saw West End of the Hudspeth Cutoff, sight is most reassuring.  
  
June 26, 1851 The dust from other wagons has gotten bad. We decided to continue as usual. The fog is as thick as pea soup. I reckon we'll continue as usual. These blasted mosquitoes! We've decided to continue.  
  
June 27, 1851 The dust from other wagons has gotten bad. We decided to continue as usual. Mr. and Mrs. Billings came by for a visit today near City of Rocks; had a very nice chat. Encamped a while near Salt Lake Cutoff Junction.  
  
June 28, 1851 We lost a chicken today. The eternal dust of the wagons ahead of us is most troublesome. We will continue as usual.  
  
June 29, 1851 The other wagons are churning up thick dust. We're going to continue as usual.  
  
June 30, 1851 We're nearly choking on the dust of the trail. We've decided to continue as usual.  
  
July 1, 1851 We hope for some rain to settle the dust. For the time being, we'll continue as usual.  
  
July 2, 1851 We're nearly choking on the dust of the trail. We've decided to continue as usual.  
  
July 3, 1851 Broke a wagon wheel today. We will try to repair it. We were unable to make the repair. We were able to replace it from supplies.  
  
July 4, 1851 The other wagons are churning up thick dust. We're going to continue as usual. It is Independence Day and we're going to continue.  
  
July 5, 1851 We're nearly choking on the dust of the trail. We've decided to continue as usual. Nooned at Hot Spring Valley.  
  
July 6, 1851 The eternal dust of the wagons ahead of us is most troublesome. We will continue as usual.  
  
July 7, 1851 We hope for some rain to settle the dust. For the time being, we'll continue as usual.  
  
July 8, 1851 The other wagons are churning up thick dust. We're going to continue as usual.  
  
July 9, 1851 We hope for some rain to settle the dust. For the time being, we'll continue as usual.  
  
July 10, 1851 The dust from other wagons has gotten bad. We decided to continue as usual. The fog was awful this morning. We decided to continue as usual.  
  
July 11, 1851 The other wagons are churning up thick dust. We're going to continue as usual.  
  
July 12, 1851 The dust from other wagons has gotten bad. We decided to continue as usual. Much grumbling today about Nick Tillman near North Fork of the Humboldt River. Decided to ford the river.  
  
July 13, 1851 We hope for some rain to settle the dust. For the time being, we'll continue as usual.  
  
July 14, 1851 The other wagons are churning up thick dust. We're going to continue as usual. Heard some gunfire in the distance near Emigrant Pass. Much concern all around.  
  
July 15, 1851 The eternal dust of the wagons ahead of us is most troublesome. We will continue as usual.  
  
July 16, 1851 The eternal dust of the wagons ahead of us is most troublesome. We will continue as usual.  
  
July 17, 1851 We're nearly choking on the dust of the trail. We've decided to continue as usual.  
  
July 18, 1851 We hope for some rain to settle the dust. For the time being, we'll continue as usual. We laid by today near Gravelly Ford of the Humboldt River. Decided to ford the river.  
  
July 19, 1851 The dust from other wagons has gotten bad. We decided to continue as usual.  
  
July 20, 1851 We're nearly choking on the dust of the trail. We've decided to continue as usual.  
  
July 21, 1851 The other wagons are churning up thick dust. We're going to continue as usual. Spotted a group of strangers. We decided to wait to see what they do. They approached us and we talked.  
  
July 22, 1851 The animals are exhausted and can't continue. I've decided to stop and rest awhile.  
  
July 23, 1851 The eternal dust of the wagons ahead of us is most troublesome. We will continue as usual.  
  
July 24, 1851 The other wagons are churning up thick dust. We're going to continue as usual. A sudden duststorm came up today. It seemed best to continue as usual.  
  
July 25, 1851 We're nearly choking on the dust of the trail. We've decided to continue as usual.  
  
July 26, 1851 The other wagons are churning up thick dust. We're going to continue as usual. Came to French Ford Trading Post. Had a talk with some of the other folks in the wagon train.  
  
July 27, 1851 The dust from other wagons has gotten bad. We decided to continue as usual.  
  
July 28, 1851 The dust from other wagons has gotten bad. We decided to continue as usual. Sarah D. was bitten by a snake, and we're trying our best to use tourniquet/suction method.  
  
July 29, 1851 We hope for some rain to settle the dust. For the time being, we'll continue as usual. Reached LassenÕs Meadows about noon--about time!  
  
July 30, 1851 The other wagons are churning up thick dust. We're going to continue as usual.  
  
July 31, 1851 The eternal dust of the wagons ahead of us is most troublesome. We will continue as usual.  
  
August 1, 1851 The other wagons are churning up thick dust. We're going to continue as usual. Today our labors were rewarded with the sight of Big Meadows. Encamped a while near Humboldt Sink.  
  
August 2, 1851 We're nearly choking on the dust of the trail. We've decided to continue as usual.  
  
August 3, 1851 The dust from other wagons has gotten bad. We decided to continue as usual.  
  
August 4, 1851 The other wagons are churning up thick dust. We're going to continue as usual. It was extremely foggy early today. We figured it was best to continue as usual. We endured a most unpleasant sandstorm today. We decided to continue as usual.  
  
August 5, 1851 The other wagons are churning up thick dust. We're going to continue as usual.  
  
August 6, 1851 The eternal dust of the wagons ahead of us is most troublesome. We will continue as usual.  
  
August 7, 1851 We hope for some rain to settle the dust. For the time being, we'll continue as usual. A sudden duststorm came up today. It seemed best to continue as usual.  
  
August 8, 1851 Anthony F. has a sprain. I decided it is best to immobilize affected joint.  
  
August 9, 1851 Broke a wagon wheel today. We will try to repair it. We were successful.  
  
August 11, 1851 We were treated to a remarkably beautiful sunset near Ragtown.  
  
Quite a joyous day! Kyleigh and Angelo were married today just ouside of Ragtown. The music that the two guitarists played was a little eerie, but quite beautiful, too. Kyleigh's dress was beautiful, with a square neckline and long sleeves. It was made by a young lady in our train named Sally Carson, who was married back at the Sweetwater River. Angelo's dark hair was actually combed, and his suit looked brand new. Turns out, he had just tailored it himself, and having been a tailor's apprentice back in Massachussetts, he was quite good. Looks like we'll get to Sacramento soon, maybe a month from now.  
  
August 14, 1851 Camped today near Eagle Ranch Trading Post. Heard news of a murder and hanging last night near Mormon Station. Enough to send shivers down oneÕs spine.  
  
August 15, 1851 Reached another prominent landmark today: Sierra Nevadas.  
  
August 18, 1851 The morale in our wagon party is low. We are hoping to continue. Enjoyed a cup of coffee with Mr. Lumare today at noon near Carson Pass. We stopped along the trail to hunt. We obtained 192 pounds of meat. Went gathering. We found edible Elderberries, edible Oregon Grape berries and edible Blackberries. Went gathering. We found edible Black Raspberries, edible Sow Thistle leaves and edible Fireweed shoots. Went gathering. We found edible Oregon Grape berries and edible Burdock roots. Went gathering. We found edible Prickly Lettuce leaves, edible Dandelion leaves and roots and edible Sumac berries. Went gathering. We found edible Elderberries and edible Raspberries. Went gathering. We found edible Huckleberries, edible Currants, edible Blue-bead Clintonia berries and edible Sow Thistle leaves. Went gathering. We found edible Currants, edible Thistle stems and flowers and edible Black Raspberries. Went gathering. We found edible Sumac berries, edible Violet leaves, edible Burdock roots and edible Huckleberries. Went gathering. We found edible Currants and edible Plantain leaves. Went gathering. We found edible Currants and edible Sego Lily bulbs.  
  
August 19, 1851 Went gathering. We found edible Yampa roots, edible Huckleberries and edible Blue-bead Clintonia berries. Went gathering. We found edible Sow Thistle leaves and edible Black Raspberries. Went gathering. We found edible Milkweed shoots, edible Serviceberries and edible Salsify roots. Went gathering. We found edible Raspberries and edible Stinging Nettle leaves (cook them first!). Went gathering. We found edible Wild Onion bulbs and edible Blackberries. Went gathering. We found edible Raspberries and edible Wild Onion bulbs. Went gathering. We found edible Sunflower seeds, edible Wild Onion bulbs and edible Prickly Lettuce leaves. Went gathering. We found edible Burdock roots and edible Thistle stems and flowers.  
  
September 2, 1851 Went gathering. We found edible Serviceberries, edible Black Raspberries and edible Blackberries.  
  
September 3, 1851 Went gathering. We found edible Sumac berries, edible Black Mustard greens and edible Raspberries. Went gathering. We found no edible plants. Went gathering. We found edible Juniper berries and edible Blackberries. Went gathering. We found edible Black Mustard greens, edible Blue-bead Clintonia berries and edible Serviceberries. Went gathering. We found edible Serviceberries, edible Blue-bead Clintonia berries, edible Rose hips and edible Sumac berries. Traded 60 dollars for 1 pig. Traded 1 pig for 40 10-lb. sacks of dried beans. Traded 1 set of clothing for 23 10-lb. sacks of dried beans. Traded 2 chickens for 14 5-lb. sacks of dried vegetables. Traded 44 dollars for 45 20-lb. sacks of potatoes.  
  
September 6, 1851 We came upon some fallen rocks on the trail and decided to continue over the obstruction.  
  
September 7, 1851 One of our wagon axles broke, and I decided to try to repair it. We were successful.  
  
September 10, 1851 Commenced early today; saw Hangtown. Purchased 10 5-lb. slabs of lard, 70 pounds of pemmican, 4 25-lb. kegs of pickles, 75 20-lb. sacks of potatoes, 21 20-lb. sacks of rice, 25 pounds of salt pork, 3 30-lb. kegs of vinegar, 11 5-lb. boxes of yeast cake. Purchased 4 pounds of pemmican, 1 20-lb. sack of potatoes.  
  
September 17, 1851 Will this journey never end! Today we have traveled for 200 days.  
  
September 18, 1851 The dust from other wagons has gotten bad. We decided to continue as usual.  
  
September 19, 1851 The other wagons are churning up thick dust. We're going to continue as usual.  
  
September 20, 1851 We hope for some rain to settle the dust. For the time being, we'll continue as usual.  
  
September 21, 1851 We're nearly choking on the dust of the trail. We've decided to continue as usual.  
  
September 22, 1851 The other wagons are churning up thick dust. We're going to continue as usual.  
  
September 24, 1851 We lost a chicken today.  
  
September 25, 1851 A chicken died today.  
  
October 3, 1851 Sarah D. has a bad cold. We're going to rest here awhile.  
  
October 5, 1851 The animals are exhausted and can't continue. I've decided to stop and rest awhile. Passed SutterÕs Fort.  
  
October 12, 1851 We stopped along the trail to hunt. We obtained 160 pounds of meat.  
  
We arrived in Sacramento today. Turns out Tess wasn't the only one to get married. Seems like Evelyn, who's Kyleigh's dear friend, is married to Angelo's friend, Sam, and has a child named James. Looks like Tess had another set of twins while we were at Carson Pass, a boy and girl again. Their names are Riveria Alyce and Christopher Nicholas. They were born on September 9th and they are quite healthy. Tess's friends Liz and Ryan also are married and have a daughter, whose name is Ashley. Liz is expecting another child in February.  
  
October 13, 1851 Well, all hell broke loose when Kyleigh found out that Andy married Sarah Ryers. Even though she and Angelo are both happily married, she was extremely jealous. When we told her to calm down, she wouldn't listen and she went off into her tent. There was another wedding today. It was between Sarah Durgin and Anthony Federico. Sarah's dress was also made by Sally Carson, and it was a creamy white with little white beads along the neckline, which was pointed. Anthony's clothes were tailored by Angelo. It was a beautiful wedding, and the music was sublime. Well, now that our journey has reached its end, we are all extremely honored to have been a part of this great piece of history. 


	4. Part Four

February 28, 1853 Here begins the journal of Glenn McLaird, formerly a pharmacist. Tomorrow we leave Independence behind to begin our journey west to Sacramento. We must still purchase the supplies that our large farmwagon will hold to sustain us during our long trek. I hope that the following skills will prove of some use along the trail: medical, carpentry, farming/animals, botany, cooking.  
  
We are leaving on this journey to join Amber and Alex's friend, Tess, over in Sacramento. Personally, I never really liked Tess that much, but my partner, whose name is also Tess, Tess Meyer, insisted that we go. I imagine that the people out there will be suprised to see me, especially since I'll be much dirtier than usual. Keith is coming not only because he's Amber's beau, but because he once was Tess's. Justin, on the other hand, actually got along fairly well with Tess before she went off on the Oregon Trail. Well, I guess its our turn to be off. I hope that we all survive the hardships of this journey and that we beat the mountain snows.  
  
March 1, 1853 Took advantage of the package deal offered to me. What a relief not to have to shop for all that individually! Purchased 30 boxes of 20 bullets, 3 25-lb. kegs of gunpowder. Purchased 12 oxen, 13 chickens. Purchased 23 blankets, 14 canteens, 2 fishing nets, 1 fishing pole, 3 fishing spears, 6 lanterns, 30 16-oz. tins of lantern oil, 2 tents, 11 water kegs. Purchased 1 pail. Purchased 3 milk cows. We will press on until we are exhausted each day. Went gathering. We found edible Rose hips, edible Sow Thistle leaves, edible Raspberries and edible Plantain leaves. Went gathering. We found edible Wild Onion bulbs, edible Chokecherries and edible Currants. Went gathering. We found edible Plantain leaves, edible Raspberries and edible Rose hips. Much grumbling today about Nick Tillman near Blue River. Not much else to do, but cross our fingers, and hope the ice holds. Today we passed Westport. Arrived at New Santa Fe today.  
  
March 2, 1853 I have been hired as trail guide for the wagon train. Misplaced my guidebook at Lone Elm today. Luckily we found it before leaving.  
  
March 3, 1853 Passed Blue Mound about noon.  
  
March 4, 1853 It is mighty cold today. WeÕre going to continue as usual.  
  
March 5, 1853 The weather turned very cold, and I decided to continue as usual. Today we passed Kansas River. Not much else to do, but cross our fingers, and hope the ice holds.  
  
March 6, 1853 Today we have traveled 100 miles. Near Saint MaryÕs Mission, had a wagon train meeting to discuss our current circumstances. Much grumbling today about Nick Tillman near Red Vermillion River.  
  
March 7, 1853 It is mighty cold today. WeÕre going to continue as usual. Arrived at Scott Spring today.  
  
March 8, 1853 It is mighty cold today. WeÕre going to continue as usual. Heard some gunfire in the distance near Alcove Spring. Much concern all around. Had a bit of a run-in with another wagon party today near Big Blue River, but we patched up our differences before nightfall. Not much else to do, but cross our fingers, and hope the ice holds.  
  
March 9, 1853 It is mighty cold today. WeÕre going to continue as usual. Found ourselves at St. Joseph Road Junction this day. Got a nasty splinter in my thumb, but extracted it without too much difficulty.  
  
March 10, 1853 The weather turned very cold, and I decided to continue as usual. It is mighty cold today. WeÕre going to continue as usual.  
  
March 18, 1853 Keith Gould has a bad cold. We're going to rest here awhile.  
  
March 19, 1853 Near The Narrows, had a wagon train meeting to discuss our current circumstances. We stopped along the trail to hunt. We obtained 219 pounds of meat.  
  
March 20, 1853 We came upon some fallen rocks on the trail and decided to try to clear the path.  
  
March 22, 1853 The weather turned very cold, and I decided to continue as usual.  
  
March 23, 1853 Made it to ÒThe Coast of NebraskaÓ.  
  
March 24, 1853 Today came to Fort Kearny.  
  
March 25, 1853 As expected, we made it to Plum Creek today.  
  
March 29, 1853 It is mighty cold today. WeÕre going to continue as usual. Traveled past OÕFallonÕs Bluffs this afternoon.  
  
April 1, 1853 Saw a grave dug up by wolves near South Platte River--bones scattered about. A most distressing sight! The ice looks like it will hold the wagon... So across we go.  
  
April 2, 1853 Our wagon tipped over. We lost 25 pounds of bacon; 3 boxes of 20 bullets; 4 pounds of cheese; 4 pounds of coffee beans; 1 10-lb. sack of cornmeal; and various other items.  
  
April 3, 1853 Today we have traveled 500 miles. We tipped the wagon and lost 25 pounds of bacon; 3 boxes of 20 bullets; 3 pounds of cheese; 1 pound of coffee beans; 1 coffee mill; and various other items. Had a lengthy chat with Mr. Lumare today near Ash Hollow.  
  
April 5, 1853 Justin W. has a concussion. We're going to administer laudanum.  
  
April 7, 1853 The animals are exhausted and can't continue. I've decided to stop and rest awhile. Passed Courthouse and Jail Rocks today. Arrived at Chimney Rock today.  
  
April 8, 1853 Mr. Tillman claims it's the Oregon Territory up ahead, but the guidebook says it's Scotts Bluff. Camped today near Mitchell Pass.  
  
April 17, 1853 Keith Gould has a bad cold. We're going to rest here awhile.  
  
April 24, 1853 [name] came down with a bad cold, and I decided to rest here awhile. Enjoyed a cup of coffee with Mr. Lumare today at noon near Laramie River. The ice looks like it will hold the wagon... So across we go. Made it to Fort Laramie.  
  
April 25, 1853 Justin W. has a concussion. We're going to administer laudanum. Today our eyes were greeted with the sight of Register Cliff.  
  
April 26, 1853 It is mighty cold today. WeÕre going to continue as usual.  
  
April 27, 1853 We lost a chicken today. It is mighty cold today. WeÕre going to continue as usual.  
  
April 28, 1853 Found a clean, well-formed ox skull a short ways from Ayers Natural Bridge; tempted to take it with me, but decided against it.  
  
April 30, 1853 Much grumbling today about Nick Tillman near North Platte River. Not much else to do, but cross our fingers, and hope the ice holds. Passed Mormon Ferry Trading Post. Made an early start this morning; passed Emigrant Gap.  
  
May 1, 1853 Every day our journey comes closer to its end. Today we made it to Willow Springs.  
  
May 2, 1853 Passed Independence Rock. Road fair to middling. Passed DevilÕs Gate about noon.  
  
May 3, 1853 The fog was awful this morning. We decided to continue as usual. Rested the animals near Split Rock.  
  
May 4, 1853 Today came to Three Crossings. Came to First Sweetwater River Crossing. Had a talk with some of the other folks in the wagon train. Not much else to do, but cross our fingers, and hope the ice holds. Saw a mountain lion not far from Second Sweetwater River Crossing. Not much else to do, but cross our fingers, and hope the ice holds. Our train lost 3 wagons and 6 people crossing the river today. We lost 53 pounds of bacon; 2 pounds of cheese; 8 pounds of coffee beans; 1 10-lb. sack of cornmeal; and various other items when our wagon fell through the ice. Misplaced my guidebook at Third Sweetwater River Crossing today. Luckily we found it before leaving. The ice looks like it will hold the wagon... So across we go.  
  
May 5, 1853 Happened upon a fresh grave near Ice Spring Slough. A reminder of the hazards we all face on the this journey.  
  
May 6, 1853 Dreadful thunderstorm today. I figured it was best to continue as usual.  
  
May 8, 1853 The trail continues to provide wonders and surprises! Today we made it to Final Sweetwater River Crossing. Fording the river looks to be our best option. Saw a small, foul-looking pool of water near South Pass. Could be poison; I prevented our animals from drinking it. Today came to Pacific Springs.  
  
May 9, 1853 Passed Dry Sandy. Found a clean, well-formed ox skull a short ways from ÒParting of the WaysÓ; tempted to take it with me, but decided against it.  
  
May 10, 1853 From our guidebook, estimated we would reach Haystack Butte today, and sure enough, there it was!  
  
May 11, 1853 The trail brought us to Green River today. Decided to caulk the wagon and float it across.  
  
May 12, 1853 The wagon train reached Branley Pass this day.  
  
May 13, 1853 Passed the thousand mile mark today! Approached Emigrant Spring today. Some people in our wagon train are very tired of the journey. Much grumbling today about Nick Tillman near West End of the Sublette Cutoff.  
  
May 14, 1853 Today we saw Thomas Fork. What a sight! Made an early start this morning; passed SmithÕs Trading Post Site.  
  
May 16, 1853 We rested a while not far from Soda Springs.  
  
May 17, 1853 Enjoyed a cup of coffee with Mr. Lumare today at noon near Hudspeth Cutoff at Sheep Rock. Saw eagles today near Buckskin Mountain. What majestic creatures!  
  
May 18, 1853 Our path was blocked by fallen rocks on the trail. We decided to try to clear the path.  
  
May 19, 1853 Approached Marsh Creek today. Some people in our wagon train are very tired of the journey.  
  
May 20, 1853 Saw buzzards circling today not too far from Little Malad Spring. If I were superstitious, IÕd call it a bad omen.  
  
May 22, 1853 This morning it was very foggy. We decided to continue as usual.  
  
May 24, 1853 Saw buzzards circling today not too far from Raft River. If I were superstitious, IÕd call it a bad omen. Fording the river looks to be our best option. Stopped near West End of the Hudspeth Cutoff for a while.  
  
May 25, 1853 Stopped near City of Rocks for a while. Nooned at Salt Lake Cutoff Junction.  
  
May 29, 1853 Rested the animals near Hot Spring Valley.  
  
June 2, 1853 Today came to North Fork of the Humboldt River. Decided to ford the river.  
  
June 3, 1853 Camped today near Emigrant Pass.  
  
June 8, 1853 Alex Smith has a concussion. We're going to rest here awhile. Had a bit of a run-in with another wagon party today near Gravelly Ford of the Humboldt River, but we patched up our differences before nightfall. Decided to ford the river.  
  
June 9, 1853 Today we have traveled for 100 days. The fog was awful this morning. We decided to continue as usual.  
  
June 13, 1853 Traded 2 oxen for 1 spare wagon wheel.  
  
June 14, 1853 One of our wagon wheels broke. We have to trade for a replacement.  
  
June 15, 1853 Terrible fog during the early part of the day. We chose to continue as usual.  
  
June 16, 1853 It was extremely foggy early today. We figured it was best to continue as usual.  
  
June 17, 1853 The trail continues to provide wonders and surprises! Today we made it to French Ford Trading Post.  
  
June 19, 1853 After much travail, we came to LassenÕs Meadows.  
  
June 20, 1853 Today we reached Big Meadows.  
  
June 21, 1853 After much travail, we came to Humboldt Sink.  
  
June 22, 1853 A thick fog rolled in today. Looks like we'll continue as usual. The dust from other wagons has gotten bad. We decided to continue as usual.  
  
June 25, 1853 Made it to Ragtown.  
  
I imagine that the person who wrote this music that two guitarists played was extremely depressed when he did so. It makes you think of great sadness, yet it is strangely relaxing. The wagon stopped and listened to it for a while. Justin and Alex were married today, right while we were listening to the music. It was beautiful. Alex wore her hair down for once and had a long, pale blue gown that she seemed to float on. Justin wore his best clothes, and looked extremely embarassed. I guess that he was in awe about Alex's beauty. Heck, I was too, although I am getting married to Tess Meyer as soon as we get to our new home.  
  
June 27, 1853 Today we saw Eagle Ranch Trading Post. How sublime it appears by moonlight. Got a late start; passed Mormon Station. Reached Sierra Nevadas about noon--about time!  
  
June 29, 1853 After some concern that we were lost, we saw Carson Pass in the distance.  
  
July 2, 1853 Saw a grave dug up by wolves near Hangtown--bones scattered about. A most distressing sight!  
  
July 4, 1853 Today is Independence Day and we've decided to continue. Saw some Indians in the distance not far from SutterÕs Fort Site. No incident, but some concern. Arrived today at Sacramento!! At last we have reached our destination! Truly this is the land of opportunity!  
  
Well, Tess Meyer and I were married today. She wore a beautiful, snow-white gown that she made herself. It was long, with a lace neckline that had tiny white beads sewn in. I bathed in the American River and dressed in my best clothes. Tess Faull, I learned that was Tess's new last name, was quite glad to see Amber and Alex again. They had a large celebration with every one of us who have come to Sacramento in the past 5 years. Tess's husband is very nice, although he is a bit of a practical joker. When Tess fell asleep on top of her milk cup, he woke her up by pushing it out from under her. It spashed in her face and she immediately sent Nick off to get some napkins to wipe up the spilled milk. All of us laughed hard.  
  
August 24, 1853 Got claim certificate #829 from assay office today, for 67 ounces of gold worth $1,340.00! I'm rich! Final Score: 10202  
  
Our homes are completely built. My wife and I are living in the Sacramento Valley, which is about 5 miles from the American River. Amber, Keith, Justin, and Alex are all living on the river. Keith and Justin are mining partners, and so far, they've made $3,000 altogether. I'm rather jealous, seeing as how I didn't even make half of that. I met Tess, Liz, Evelyn, and Sarah's children. I didn't know that Tess had 4! Liz has 2, Evelyn has 1, and Sarah has 3. Tess's are: Jacilia, 4, Mitchell, 4, Riveria, 2, & Christopher, 2. Liz's are Ashley, 4, and Cassia, 3. Evelyn's is James, 4, and Sarah's are: Amanda, 3, Tyler, 2, and Gina, 2. They are all little sweethearts, but my favorite is probably Cassia. She took a liking to me after I came to visit last week.  
  
August 25, 1853 In 1853, Glenn McLaird built a home on 590 acres of land in the Sacramento Valley of California. Despite some early successÑincluding the additional discovery of a small vein of silver in the Sierra NevadasÑGlenn McLaird lost a good deal of money through subsequent bad investments. An 1869 gold strike on a tract of land owned by Glenn McLaird provided even greater wealth, much of which was donated to charity in later years. An early twentieth-century descendant repeated this good fortune by striking oil in southern California, providing the family with continued affluence and influence.  
  
I imagine that I'll be a father next April. My wife has been experiancing frequent nausea and occasional vomitting. Of the Oregon Trail, I'm glad I went on it. If I hadn't, I would have missed out on several new friends and many adventures. Evelyn told us that we got here the quickest out of all of them. Six months total. Apparently, it took everyone else 8-10 months! I'm going to write a letter back home to encourage my friends to come. They'll have an amazing adventure out here, and they'll have stories to tell their children and grandchildren. Liz, Ryan, Ashley, and Cassia have come to visit, so I'll end my journal here. This is the very last page. I shall treasure this keepsake always 


	5. Part Five

February 28, 1855 Here begins the journal of Josh Harrison, formerly a pharmacist. Tomorrow we leave Independence behind to begin our journey west to Sacramento. We must still purchase the supplies that our large farmwagon will hold to sustain us during our long trek. I hope that the following skills will prove of some use along the trail: medical, carpentry, farming/animals, botany, cooking.  
  
My old friend, Glenn McLaird, wrote to me and my wife, Julia, telling us about Sacramento. Hearing about his journey nearly scared us to death, but when we heard about Sacramento's lush hills and flowing rivers, not to mention the gold, we decided to go. Well, after we got on that steamboat, I knew that there was no turning back now. We arrived in Independence day before yesterday after a 2 week journey on a steamboat. Tomorrow we set out for our new life. I hope we avoid the early winter snows and drowning in fast rivers.  
  
March 1, 1855 Took advantage of the package deal offered to me. What a relief not to have to shop for all that individually! Purchased 20 boxes of 20 bullets, 2 25-lb. kegs of gunpowder. Purchased 10 oxen. Purchased 20 blankets, 8 canteens, 5 fishing nets, 5 fishing poles, 3 fishing spears, 6 lanterns, 30 16-oz. tins of lantern oil, 12 water kegs. Purchased 12 chickens. We will press on until we are exhausted each day. Went gathering. We found edible Ground Cherry berries, edible Burdock roots, edible Sunflower seeds and edible Blackberries. Today came to Blue River. The ice looks like it will hold the wagon... So across we go. Our train lost 9 wagons and 17 people crossing the river today. The good people of the wagon train hired me as their trail guide. Our wagon fell through the ice. We lost 60 pounds of bacon; 1 box of 20 bullets; 5 pounds of cheese; 7 pounds of coffee beans; 3 10-lb. sacks of cornmeal; and various other items. Sam Ingram has internal injuries. We plan to make patient comfortable. Had a pleasant talk with Miss Whitney today in the vicinity of Westport.  
  
March 16, 1855 Another step on the trail; today we reached New Santa Fe.  
  
March 17, 1855 Enjoyed some good fiddle music today during our nooning near Lone Elm.  
  
March 18, 1855 Sam Ingram has a sprain. I decided it is best to immobilize affected joint. Today came to Blue Mound. The wagon train reached Lawrence this day.  
  
March 19, 1855 Passed Topeka today.  
  
March 20, 1855 Reached Kansas River about noon--about time! Caulk the wagon and float it across, that is the way to go. We saw a small party of coyotes today, just a mile or so west of Saint MaryÕs Mission.  
  
March 21, 1855 Today we have traveled 100 miles. After some concern that we were lost, we saw Red Vermillion River in the distance. Decided to ford the river. Got a late start; passed Scott Spring.  
  
March 23, 1855 Stopped at noon near Alcove Spring and rested from our morningÕs labors. Traveled past Big Blue River this afternoon. Decided to caulk the wagon and float it across. Misplaced my guidebook at St. Joseph Road Junction today. Luckily we found it before leaving.  
  
March 26, 1855 The weather turned very cold, and I decided to continue as usual. Arrived at The Narrows, despite some ÒhelpÓ from Nicholas J. Tillman.  
  
March 27, 1855 The weather turned very cold, and I decided to continue as usual. It is mighty cold today. WeÕre going to continue as usual.  
  
March 28, 1855  
  
April 1, 1855 We lost a chicken today.  
  
April 4, 1855 Travis I. has a bad cold. We're going to rest here awhile. As expected, we made it to ÒThe Coast of NebraskaÓ today.  
  
April 5, 1855 Played cards with Mr. Tillman today while nooning near Fort Kearny. I suspect he cheats.  
  
April 6, 1855 Arrived at Plum Creek, despite some ÒhelpÓ from Nicholas J. Tillman.  
  
April 10, 1855 Our expectations of reaching OÕFallonÕs Bluffs were fulfilled this day.  
  
April 11, 1855 Sam Ingram has a sprain. I decided it is best to immobilize affected joint.  
  
April 13, 1855 Sore feet today, but I'll manage. Saw South Platte River. The ice looks like it will hold the wagon... So across we go.  
  
April 14, 1855 Today we have traveled 500 miles. We were treated to a remarkably beautiful sunset near Ash Hollow.  
  
April 16, 1855 The weather turned very cold, and I decided to continue as usual. Traveled past Courthouse and Jail Rocks this afternoon.  
  
April 17, 1855 Passed Chimney Rock about noon. Our expectations of reaching Scotts Bluff were fulfilled this day. Mr. Lumare figured we would reach Mitchell Pass today, and he was right.  
  
April 20, 1855 Today our labors were rewarded with the sight of Laramie River. Decided to caulk the wagon and float it across. Reached Fort Laramie. Encamped a while near Register Cliff.  
  
April 22, 1855 Felt somewhat weary today. Passed Ayers Natural Bridge.  
  
April 24, 1855 Reached North Platte River. Decided to ford the river. Reached Mormon Ferry Trading Post about noon--about time! Reached Emigrant Gap.  
  
April 25, 1855 The trail brought us to Willow Springs today.  
  
April 26, 1855 Today we reached Independence Rock. Saw a mountain lion not far from DevilÕs Gate.  
  
April 27, 1855 We got caught in a blizzard. I reckon we'll continue as usual. Today our labors were rewarded with the sight of Split Rock.  
  
April 28, 1855 We were treated to a remarkably beautiful sunset near Three Crossings. Found ourselves at Sweetwater River this day. Got a nasty splinter in my thumb, but extracted it without too much difficulty. Not much else to do, but cross our fingers, and hope the ice holds.  
  
April 29, 1855 The weather turned very cold, and I decided to continue as usual. Encamped a while near Ice Spring Slough.  
  
May 1, 1855 Our wagon tipped over. We lost 60 pounds of bacon; 4 boxes of 20 bullets; 1 pound of cheese; 4 pounds of coffee beans; 1 coffee mill; and various other items.  
  
May 2, 1855 Saw a mountain lion not far from Lander Trading Post. Felt somewhat weary today. Passed Final Sweetwater River Crossing. Fording the river looks to be our best option.  
  
May 3, 1855 Had a bit of a run-in with another wagon party today near South Pass, but we patched up our differences before nightfall. Mr. Lumare figured we would reach Pacific Springs today, and he was right. Today we saw Dry Sandy. What a sight! Passed ÒParting of the WaysÓ about noon.  
  
May 4, 1855 Another step on the trail; today we reached Haystack Butte.  
  
May 6, 1855 One of our wagon axles broke, and I decided to try to repair it. We were unable to make the repair. We were able to replace it from supplies. We rested a while not far from Green River. Caulk the wagon and float it across, that is the way to go.  
  
May 7, 1855 Terrible fog during the early part of the day. We chose to continue as usual.  
  
May 8, 1855 Today we have traveled 1,000 miles! Had a bit of a run-in with another wagon party today near Branley Pass, but we patched up our differences before nightfall. Arrived at Emigrant Spring.  
  
May 9, 1855 Had a pleasant talk with Miss Whitney today in the vicinity of West End of the Sublette Cutoff. Today we saw Thomas Fork. How sublime it appears by moonlight.  
  
May 10, 1855 It was extremely foggy early today. We figured it was best to continue as usual. Passed SmithÕs Trading Post Site about noon.  
  
May 11, 1855 We lost a chicken today.  
  
May 12, 1855 Much grumbling today about Nick Tillman near Soda Springs.  
  
May 13, 1855 Reached another prominent landmark today: Hudspeth Cutoff at Sheep Rock.  
  
May 14, 1855 Tom Felton has been bitten by a snake. I'm going to use tourniquet/suction method. There was a wedding in camp today not far from Buckskin Mountain. A joyous occasion in the wilderness!  
  
May 15, 1855 Nooned at Marsh Creek.  
  
May 16, 1855 The fog is as thick as pea soup. I reckon we'll continue as usual. Much grumbling today about Nick Tillman near Little Malad Spring.  
  
May 19, 1855 The fog was awful this morning. We decided to continue as usual.  
  
May 20, 1855 Reached another prominent landmark today: Raft River.  
  
May 23, 1855 Fording the river looks to be our best option. Rested the animals near West End of the Hudspeth Cutoff.  
  
May 24, 1855 Passed some time near City of Rocks. Made our way past Salt Lake Cutoff Junction late today. Trail could be better.  
  
May 29, 1855 Every day our journey comes closer to its end. Today we made it to Hot Spring Valley.  
  
May 30, 1855 This morning it was very foggy. We decided to continue as usual.  
  
June 1, 1855 A thick fog rolled in today. Looks like we'll continue as usual.  
  
June 4, 1855 Sam Ingram has a concussion. We're going to rest here awhile.  
  
June 7, 1855 Terrible fog during the early part of the day. We chose to continue as usual. Passed some time near North Fork of the Humboldt River. Decided to ford the river.  
  
June 9, 1855 We have been traveling for 100 days, today. Today we saw Emigrant Pass. How sublime it appears by moonlight.  
  
June 11, 1855 Today we passed Gravelly Ford of the Humboldt River. Decided to ford the river.  
  
June 16, 1855 Passed French Ford Trading Post today.  
  
June 17, 1855 It was extremely foggy early today. We figured it was best to continue as usual.  
  
June 19, 1855 The dust from other wagons has gotten bad. We decided to continue as usual. Heard news of a murder and hanging last night near LassenÕs Meadows. Enough to send shivers down oneÕs spine.  
  
June 20, 1855 The dust from other wagons has gotten bad. We decided to continue as usual.  
  
June 21, 1855 The eternal dust of the wagons ahead of us is most troublesome. We will continue as usual. Made an early start this morning; passed Big Meadows.  
  
June 22, 1855 We hope for some rain to settle the dust. For the time being, we'll continue as usual. Today we saw Humboldt Sink. What a sight! Went gathering. We found edible Prickly Pear pads and edible Yucca flowers and pods. Went gathering. We found edible Prickly Pear pads, edible Sego Lily bulbs and edible Black Mustard greens. We stopped along the trail to fish. We obtained 23 pounds of fish. Traded 34 dollars for 5 blankets. Went gathering. We found edible Wild Onion bulbs and edible Wavy-Leafed Thistle stems and flowers. Went gathering. We found edible Wavy-Leafed Thistle stems and flowers, edible Black Mustard greens and edible Burdock roots. Traded 8 10-lb. sacks of sugar for 7 blankets. Traded 49 dollars for 1 rifle. We stopped along the trail to hunt. We obtained 6 pounds of meat.  
  
June 24, 1855 We hope for some rain to settle the dust. For the time being, we'll continue as usual.  
  
June 25, 1855 We hope for some rain to settle the dust. For the time being, we'll continue as usual.  
  
June 26, 1855 The eternal dust of the wagons ahead of us is most troublesome. We will continue as usual.  
  
June 27, 1855 We're nearly choking on the dust of the trail. We've decided to continue as usual. A sudden duststorm came up today. It seemed best to continue as usual.  
  
June 28, 1855 We hope for some rain to settle the dust. For the time being, we'll continue as usual. We endured a most unpleasant sandstorm today. We decided to continue as usual.  
  
June 29, 1855 The other wagons are churning up thick dust. We're going to continue as usual.  
  
June 30, 1855 We hope for some rain to settle the dust. For the time being, we'll continue as usual. After much travail, we came to Ragtown.  
  
July 6, 1855 The other wagons are churning up thick dust. We're going to continue as usual.  
  
July 7, 1855 The other wagons are churning up thick dust. We're going to continue as usual.  
  
July 8, 1855 The eternal dust of the wagons ahead of us is most troublesome. We will continue as usual.  
  
July 9, 1855 The other wagons are churning up thick dust. We're going to continue as usual. Had a pleasant talk with Miss Whitney today in the vicinity of Eagle Ranch Trading Post.  
  
July 10, 1855 We're nearly choking on the dust of the trail. We've decided to continue as usual. Came to Mormon Station. Had a talk with some of the other folks in the wagon train.  
  
July 11, 1855 We hope for some rain to settle the dust. For the time being, we'll continue as usual. Encamped a while near Sierra Nevadas.  
  
July 12, 1855 We hope for some rain to settle the dust. For the time being, we'll continue as usual.  
  
July 16, 1855 Our path was blocked by fallen rocks on the trail. We decided to wait for conditions to improve.  
  
July 17, 1855 Our path was blocked by fallen rocks on the trail. We decided to wait for conditions to improve.  
  
July 18, 1855 Our path was blocked by fallen rocks on the trail. We decided to wait for conditions to improve.  
  
July 19, 1855 Our path was blocked by fallen rocks on the trail. We decided to wait for conditions to improve.  
  
July 20, 1855 Our path was blocked by fallen rocks on the trail. We decided to wait for conditions to improve.  
  
July 21, 1855 We came upon some fallen rocks on the trail and decided to wait for conditions to improve.  
  
July 22, 1855 Our path was blocked by fallen rocks on the trail. We decided to wait for conditions to improve.  
  
July 23, 1855 We came upon some fallen rocks on the trail and decided to wait for conditions to improve.  
  
July 24, 1855 Our path was blocked by fallen rocks on the trail. We decided to wait for conditions to improve.  
  
July 25, 1855 We came upon some fallen rocks on the trail and decided to wait for conditions to improve.  
  
July 26, 1855 We came upon some fallen rocks on the trail and decided to wait for conditions to improve.  
  
July 27, 1855 We came upon some fallen rocks on the trail and decided to wait for conditions to improve.  
  
July 29, 1855 Went gathering. We found edible Prickly Lettuce leaves, edible Wavy-Leafed Thistle stems and flowers, edible Elderberries and edible Blackberries. Went gathering. We found edible Burdock roots, edible Sunflower seeds, edible Stinging Nettle leaves (cook them first!) and edible Thistle stems and flowers. We stopped along the trail to hunt. We obtained 29 pounds of meat.  
  
July 30, 1855 A wild animal bit I. It seemed best to clean and dress the wound.  
  
July 31, 1855 A chicken died today.  
  
August 13, 1855 Went gathering. We found edible Raspberries and edible Dandelion leaves and roots. Went gathering. We found edible Blue-bead Clintonia berries, edible Black Raspberries, edible Dandelion leaves and roots and edible Stinging Nettle leaves (cook them first!). Went gathering. We found edible Blue-bead Clintonia berries, edible Chickory leaves and roots and edible Plantain leaves. Went gathering. We found edible Sumac berries, edible Stinging Nettle leaves (cook them first!) and edible Milkweed shoots. Went gathering. We found edible Currants and edible Chickory leaves and roots. Went gathering. We found edible Serviceberries, edible Stinging Nettle leaves (cook them first!), edible Blue-bead Clintonia berries and edible Fireweed shoots. Went gathering. We found edible Black Mustard greens and edible Violet leaves. Went gathering. We found edible Elderberries, edible Dandelion leaves and roots and edible Lamb's Quarters leaves. Went gathering. We found edible Black Raspberries, edible Serviceberries and edible Black Mustard greens. Traded 4 sets of clothing for 27 5-lb. sacks of dried fruit. Traded 3 sets of clothing for 45 10-lb. sacks of dried beans. Traded 5 sets of clothing for 40 20-lb. sacks of potatoes.  
  
August 14, 1855 Reached another prominent landmark today: Carson Pass.  
  
August 15, 1855 We spotted a group of strangers and decided it would be best to wait to see what they do. They moved on.  
  
August 18, 1855 Mr. Lumare figured we would reach Placerville today, and he was right. Purchased 65 pounds of bacon, 5 pounds of celery, 10 10-lb. sacks of cornmeal, 50 10-lb. sacks of dried beans, 50 pounds of ham, 5 5-lb. slabs of lard, 50 pounds of pemmican, 1 25-lb. keg of pickles, 17 3-lb. boxes of saleratus, 75 pounds of salt pork, 6 30-lb. kegs of vinegar. Purchased 2 pounds of bacon, 7 5-lb. sacks of garlic, 4 pounds of pemmican, 1 pound of salt pork.  
  
August 28, 1855 Broke a wagon axle today. We will have to try to repair it. We were successful. There was a wedding in camp today not far from SutterÕs Fort Site. A joyous occasion in the wilderness!  
  
We have at last made it. Glenn, his wife, and his twin sons Devon and Aaron greeted us when we arrived at Sutter's Fort Site. Keith Gould, another old friend, married Amber Zbink about an hour after we arrived. We made it here just in time for the wedding! It was so good to see all my old friends who I feared I may have never seen again after they left for this place. And now, here we are! I and Julia are so pleased! We have already made plans to build our home next door to Tess & Nick Faull and their four children: Jacilia, Mitchell, Riveria, and Christopher. One more thing...I am to be a father in November. I am so thrilled, for that will make this place seem like home more than anything else. 


	6. Part Six

February 28, 1857 Here begins the journal of Arthur Faull, formerly a pharmacist. Tomorrow we leave Independence behind to begin our journey west to Sacramento. We must still purchase the supplies that our large farmwagon will hold to sustain us during our long trek. I hope that the following skills will prove of some use along the trail: medical, carpentry, farming/animals, botany, cooking.  
  
Well, we are travelling west to meet our dear son, Nick, and his wife, Tess. We have also heard that we are the grandparents of 4 children, Jacilia, aged 8, Mitchell, aged 8, Riveria, aged 6, and Christopher, aged 6. We can't wait to see all of them again. Also seems we have a lot to live up to. One party headed out to Sacramento made it there in June, leavin' same time as us. We'll see if we can do that as well.  
  
March 1, 1857 Took advantage of the package deal offered to me. What a relief not to have to shop for all that individually! Purchased 20 boxes of 20 bullets. Purchased 12 oxen, 13 chickens, 4 milk cows. Purchased 725 pounds of bacon, 19 blankets, 12 canteens, 100 5-lb. sacks of dried fruit, 100 5-lb. sacks of dried vegetables, 3 fishing nets, 4 fishing poles, 4 fishing spears, 110 pounds of ham, 6 lanterns, 25 16-oz. tins of lantern oil, 30 10-lb. sacks of onions, 1 pail, 100 20-lb. sacks of potatoes, 350 pounds of salt pork, 1 shovel, 2 tents, 2 30-lb. kegs of vinegar, 8 water kegs. Purchased 1 small farmwagon. Purchased 1 small farmwagon. Purchased 4 oxen. Made it to Blue River. From now on, no stopping until we are ready to drop in our tracks. The ice looks like it will hold the wagon... So across we go. Today we drove our wagons and teams past Westport.  
  
March 2, 1857 Came to New Santa Fe.  
  
March 4, 1857 As expected, we made it to Lone Elm today.  
  
March 5, 1857 Today our eyes were greeted with the sight of Blue Mound.  
  
March 6, 1857 Rested the animals near Lawrence.  
  
March 8, 1857 We lost a chicken today. Mr. Tillman claims it's the Oregon Territory up ahead, but the guidebook says it's Topeka.  
  
March 9, 1857 It is mighty cold today. WeÕre going to continue as usual. Today we saw Kansas River. How sublime it appears by moonlight. The ice looks like it will hold the wagon... So across we go.  
  
March 10, 1857 Today we have traveled 100 miles. Today I saw Saint MaryÕs Mission.  
  
March 11, 1857 With such bitter cold weather, Jessica Faull is freezing. We're hoping to feed patient warm food. Today our eyes were greeted with the sight of Red Vermillion River.  
  
March 30, 1857 We lost a chicken today.  
  
April 2, 1857 [name] [have/has] a bad cold. We're going to rest here awhile. Today we saw Scott Spring. What a sight!  
  
April 4, 1857 Enjoyed some good fiddle music today during our nooning near Alcove Spring. Arrived at Big Blue River, despite some ÒhelpÓ from Nicholas J. Tillman.  
  
April 5, 1857 We were delayed at Big Blue River. We decided to wait our turn to cross. Decided to caulk the wagon and float it across. Our train lost 4 wagons and 10 people crossing the river today.  
  
April 6, 1857 Our wagon tipped over. We lost 61 pounds of bacon; 2 boxes of 20 bullets; 10 pounds of cheese; 12 pounds of coffee beans; and various other items. The trail continues to provide wonders and surprises! Today we made it to St. Joseph Road Junction. Had a lengthy chat with Mr. Lumare today near Hollenberg Ranch.  
  
April 7, 1857 Played cards with Mr. Tillman today while nooning near Rock Creek Station. I suspect he cheats.  
  
April 9, 1857 Mr. and Mrs. Billings came by for a visit today near The Narrows; had a very nice chat.  
  
April 11, 1857 Made our way past ÒThe Coast of NebraskaÓ late today. Trail could be better. Saw an empty wagon abandoned on the trail today near Fort Kearny. If it could talk, what stories it might tell!  
  
April 13, 1857 Encamped a while near Plum Creek.  
  
April 18, 1857 Reached OÕFallonÕs Bluffs. Strangely beautiful country.  
  
April 20, 1857 Today our labors were rewarded with the sight of South Platte River. Fording the river looks to be our best option.  
  
April 21, 1857 Passed the five hundred mile mark today. Reached Ash Hollow.  
  
April 23, 1857 We were treated to a remarkably beautiful sunset near Courthouse and Jail Rocks. Had a lengthy chat with Mr. Lumare today near Chimney Rock.  
  
April 24, 1857 Today our eyes were greeted with the sight of Scotts Bluff. From our guidebook, estimated we would reach Mitchell Pass today, and sure enough, there it was!  
  
April 25, 1857 The fog was awful this morning. We decided to continue as usual. The dust from other wagons has gotten bad. We decided to continue as usual.  
  
April 26, 1857 The other wagons are churning up thick dust. We're going to continue as usual.  
  
April 27, 1857 The other wagons are churning up thick dust. We're going to continue as usual. Sore feet today, but I'll manage. Saw Laramie River. Caulk the wagon and float it across, that is the way to go. The trail brought us to Fort Laramie today. Had a lengthy chat with Mr. Lumare today near Register Cliff.  
  
April 28, 1857 The dust from other wagons has gotten bad. We decided to continue as usual.  
  
April 29, 1857 The dust from other wagons has gotten bad. We decided to continue as usual.  
  
April 30, 1857 The dust from other wagons has gotten bad. We decided to continue as usual.  
  
May 1, 1857 The eternal dust of the wagons ahead of us is most troublesome. We will continue as usual. Passed some time near Ayers Natural Bridge.  
  
May 2, 1857 A chicken died today. We hope for some rain to settle the dust. For the time being, we'll continue as usual.  
  
May 3, 1857 The other wagons are churning up thick dust. We're going to continue as usual. Rested for a time near North Platte River. Decided to ford the river. Nooned late today not far from Mormon Ferry Trading Post. The trail continues to provide wonders and surprises! Today we made it to Emigrant Gap.  
  
May 4, 1857 We hope for some rain to settle the dust. For the time being, we'll continue as usual. Made an early start this morning; passed Willow Springs.  
  
May 5, 1857 The other wagons are churning up thick dust. We're going to continue as usual. Passed Independence Rock about noon. Found ourselves at DevilÕs Gate this day. Got a nasty splinter in my thumb, but extracted it without too much difficulty.  
  
May 6, 1857 The other wagons are churning up thick dust. We're going to continue as usual. Mr. Lumare figured we would reach Split Rock today, and he was right.  
  
May 7, 1857 The dust from other wagons has gotten bad. We decided to continue as usual. The wagon train reached Three Crossings this day. Saw buzzards circling today not too far from First Sweetwater River Crossing. If I were superstitious, IÕd call it a bad omen. Fording the river looks to be our best option. Came to Second Sweetwater River Crossing. Fording the river looks to be our best option. Rested for a time near Third Sweetwater River Crossing. Fording the river looks to be our best option.  
  
May 8, 1857 The eternal dust of the wagons ahead of us is most troublesome. We will continue as usual. Nooned at Ice Spring Slough.  
  
May 9, 1857 The other wagons are churning up thick dust. We're going to continue as usual.  
  
May 10, 1857 The other wagons are churning up thick dust. We're going to continue as usual. The eternal dust of the wagons ahead of us is most troublesome. We will continue as usual.  
  
May 11, 1857 We tipped the wagon and lost 45 pounds of bacon; 3 pounds of coffee beans; 1 coffee mill; 1 10-lb. sack of cornmeal; 3 10-lb. sacks of dried beans; and various other items. Much grumbling today about Nick Tillman near Lander Trading Post.  
  
May 12, 1857 For a time today we feared we were lost. We were much relieved to find ourselves at an identifiable location, Final Sweetwater River Crossing. Decided to ford the river.  
  
May 13, 1857 The dust from other wagons has gotten bad. We decided to continue as usual. The fog was awful this morning. We decided to continue as usual. There was a wedding in camp today not far from South Pass. A joyous occasion in the wilderness! Came to Pacific Springs. Had a talk with some of the other folks in the wagon train.  
  
May 14, 1857 The dust from other wagons has gotten bad. We decided to continue as usual. Made it to Dry Sandy. Misplaced my guidebook at ÒParting of the WaysÓ today. Luckily we found it before leaving.  
  
May 15, 1857 We hope for some rain to settle the dust. For the time being, we'll continue as usual. This morning it was very foggy. We decided to continue as usual. Arrived at Haystack Butte, despite some ÒhelpÓ from Nicholas J. Tillman.  
  
May 16, 1857 We hope for some rain to settle the dust. For the time being, we'll continue as usual.  
  
May 17, 1857 We're nearly choking on the dust of the trail. We've decided to continue as usual. Nooned near Green River. Fording the river looks to be our best option.  
  
May 18, 1857 The dust from other wagons has gotten bad. We decided to continue as usual. Today we have traveled 1,000 miles! The fog is as thick as pea soup. I reckon we'll continue as usual. Rikie Smith suffered a sprain. We'll immobilize affected joint. Saw buzzards circling today not too far from Branley Pass. If I were superstitious, IÕd call it a bad omen.  
  
May 19, 1857 We hope for some rain to settle the dust. For the time being, we'll continue as usual. Camped today near Emigrant Spring.  
  
May 20, 1857 The other wagons are churning up thick dust. We're going to continue as usual. We laid by today near West End of the Sublette Cutoff. Came to Thomas Fork. Decided to caulk the wagon and float it across. We hope for some rain to settle the dust. For the time being, we'll continue as usual.  
  
May 28, 1857 Essia Smith has a bad cold. We're going to rest here awhile. The fog was awful this morning. We decided to continue as usual. Much grumbling today about Nick Tillman near SmithÕs Trading Post Site.  
  
May 29, 1857 We're nearly choking on the dust of the trail. We've decided to continue as usual.  
  
May 30, 1857 The dust from other wagons has gotten bad. We decided to continue as usual. Reached Soda Springs about noon--about time! Went gathering. We found edible Blue-bead Clintonia berries. We stopped along the trail to fish. We obtained 14 pounds of fish. We stopped along the trail to hunt. We obtained 156 pounds of meat.  
  
May 31, 1857 Rested the animals near Hudspeth Cutoff at Sheep Rock. Rested the animals near Buckskin Mountain.  
  
June 1, 1857 We hope for some rain to settle the dust. For the time being, we'll continue as usual. A thick fog rolled in today. Looks like we'll continue as usual. Sora Smith has been bitten by a snake. I'm going to use tourniquet/suction method.  
  
June 2, 1857 Our path was blocked by fallen rocks on the trail. We decided to try to clear the path.  
  
June 3, 1857 Anne Smith has been bitten by a snake. I'm going to use tourniquet/suction method. Today we drove our wagons and teams past Marsh Creek. Decided to ford the river.  
  
June 4, 1857 Arrived at Little Malad Spring, despite some ÒhelpÓ from Nicholas J. Tillman.  
  
June 9, 1857 We lost a chicken today. We have been traveling for 100 days, today.  
  
June 13, 1857 Sora Smith has a bad cold. We're going to rest here awhile.  
  
June 15, 1857 Nooned late today not far from Raft River. Fording the river looks to be our best option.  
  
June 16, 1857 Rested the animals near West End of the Hudspeth Cutoff.  
  
June 17, 1857 Passed City of Rocks. Got a late start; passed Salt Lake Cutoff Junction.  
  
June 22, 1857 The ox yoke broke, and I decided to try to repair it. We were successful.  
  
June 23, 1857 The eternal dust of the wagons ahead of us is most troublesome. We will continue as usual. We saw a small party of coyotes today, just a mile or so west of Hot Spring Valley.  
  
June 24, 1857 We're nearly choking on the dust of the trail. We've decided to continue as usual. The fog is as thick as pea soup. I reckon we'll continue as usual.  
  
June 25, 1857 We hope for some rain to settle the dust. For the time being, we'll continue as usual.  
  
June 26, 1857 The eternal dust of the wagons ahead of us is most troublesome. We will continue as usual.  
  
June 27, 1857 The eternal dust of the wagons ahead of us is most troublesome. We will continue as usual.  
  
June 28, 1857 The dust from other wagons has gotten bad. We decided to continue as usual. It was extremely foggy early today. We figured it was best to continue as usual.  
  
June 29, 1857 We hope for some rain to settle the dust. For the time being, we'll continue as usual.  
  
June 30, 1857 We hope for some rain to settle the dust. For the time being, we'll continue as usual. Today we drove our wagons and teams past North Fork of the Humboldt River. Fording the river looks to be our best option.  
  
July 1, 1857 The dust from other wagons has gotten bad. We decided to continue as usual.  
  
July 2, 1857 We're nearly choking on the dust of the trail. We've decided to continue as usual.  
  
July 3, 1857 We're nearly choking on the dust of the trail. We've decided to continue as usual. Enjoyed some good fiddle music today during our nooning near Emigrant Pass.  
  
July 4, 1857 It is Independence Day and we're going to continue.  
  
July 5, 1857 Found a clean, well-formed ox skull a short ways from Gravelly Ford of the Humboldt River; tempted to take it with me, but decided against it. Fording the river looks to be our best option.  
  
July 11, 1857 It was extremely foggy early today. We figured it was best to continue as usual. Saw a mountain lion not far from French Ford Trading Post. Purchased 4 30-foot lengths of rope, 1 water keg.  
  
July 13, 1857 Nooned late today not far from LassenÕs Meadows.  
  
July 15, 1857 Reached Big Meadows about noon--about time!  
  
July 16, 1857 Passed Humboldt Sink about noon.  
  
July 18, 1857 We lost a chicken today.  
  
July 19, 1857 A chicken died today.  
  
July 20, 1857 The other wagons are churning up thick dust. We're going to continue as usual.  
  
July 21, 1857 We hope for some rain to settle the dust. For the time being, we'll continue as usual. Mr. Tillman claims it's the Oregon Territory up ahead, but the guidebook says it's Ragtown. Went gathering. We found edible Black Mustard greens, edible Prickly Pear pads and edible Salsify roots. Purchased 18 5-lb. sacks of dried vegetables, 12 20-lb. sacks of rice.  
  
We heard from our son and our daughter-in-law that they used to have two guitarists who played a solemn yet beautiful tune on the guitar. When we asked around, the people said that one of the guitarists died in an Indian attack and the other hasn't been heard from for a few years. It's too bad, really. We really could use some good music in our train.  
  
July 22, 1857 A chicken died today. The other wagons are churning up thick dust. We're going to continue as usual.  
  
July 23, 1857 The eternal dust of the wagons ahead of us is most troublesome. We will continue as usual.  
  
July 24, 1857 The dust from other wagons has gotten bad. We decided to continue as usual.  
  
July 25, 1857 We hope for some rain to settle the dust. For the time being, we'll continue as usual. Passed Eagle Ranch Trading Post. Road fair to middling.  
  
July 26, 1857 The other wagons are churning up thick dust. We're going to continue as usual. Reached Genoa. Strangely beautiful country.  
  
July 27, 1857 We hope for some rain to settle the dust. For the time being, we'll continue as usual. Another step on the trail; today we reached Sierra Nevadas.  
  
July 28, 1857 The dust from other wagons has gotten bad. We decided to continue as usual.  
  
July 29, 1857 The eternal dust of the wagons ahead of us is most troublesome. We will continue as usual.  
  
July 30, 1857 We hope for some rain to settle the dust. For the time being, we'll continue as usual. We saw a small party of coyotes today, just a mile or so west of Carson Pass.  
  
July 31, 1857 We lost a chicken today. We're nearly choking on the dust of the trail. We've decided to continue as usual.  
  
August 1, 1857 The other wagons are churning up thick dust. We're going to continue as usual.  
  
August 2, 1857 The other wagons are churning up thick dust. We're going to continue as usual.  
  
August 3, 1857 The other wagons are churning up thick dust. We're going to continue as usual.  
  
August 4, 1857 The dust from other wagons has gotten bad. We decided to continue as usual.  
  
August 5, 1857 The dust from other wagons has gotten bad. We decided to continue as usual. Passed Placerville today.  
  
August 7, 1857 Another step on the trail; today we reached SutterÕs Fort Site. Arrived today at Sacramento!! At last we have reached our destination! Truly this is the land of opportunity!  
  
We met our grandchildren for the first time today! Nick, Tess, and their four children greeted us at Sutter's Fort. We're going to live about 5 miles away from our children, but Rikie, Essia, Sora, and Anne are going to live right on the American River, next door to Rikie and Sora's sister, Alex, who is now the mother of a daughter named Tora. She looks exactly like her mother, except she has her father's black hair. Well, that's our journey for you. If I had the choice, I would do it again. But I'm also happy here, so here I will stay.  
  
October 9, 1857 Obtained a land deed today from the county for 519 acres. Now I can begin to build my new life! Final Score: 9587  
  
A sad time has befallen our son's dear friend Andy. His wife, Sarah, died in childbirth last week. The baby is still alive, but barely. Andy named her Sarah, after his dear wife. We all feel sorry for the poor man. Maybe the next train will bring another woman for him, or maybe there will be a young woman in camp who will love him as much as Sarah did. We've started to build the home next door to a young couple by the name of McLaird. The young man is rather handsome, but the missus is rather tired-looking. I can understand why, seeing as how she has 6 children! Their names are: Terrence, Nathan, George, June, Hilary, and Joshua. The parents introduce themselves as Glenn and Tess McLaird. More later.  
  
October 10, 1857 In 1857, Arthur Faull built a home on 519 acres of land in the Sacramento Valley of California. Despite some hardships in the early years, Arthur Faull proved extremely prosperous, steadily acquiring more land and becoming a leader in the growing community. Regrettably, several of Arthur FaullÕs descendantsÑincluding a major figure in an early twentieth-century government and business scandalÑhave managed to tarnish the familyÕs good name.  
  
As promised, here is more on our neighbors, the McLaird's. Well, Glenn is quite the gentleman. Just a couple hours ago, he offered to help me and the missus build our new home. When he found out that we were Tess Faull's mother- and father-in-law, he immediately brightened. I imagine that they are good friends, seeing as how he wouldn't stop talking about her after I mentioned this. I also found out that his wife had her first child the day after they reached this place. That was June, named for her birthmonth. She and Hilary are the only two girl children. June is only 5 years old, and such a little sweetie! The end of the journal and the end of the journey. Our house needs to be worked on. I'll go & help Glenn. 


	7. Part Seven

February 28, 1859 Here begins the journal of Chris Tuttle, formerly a pharmacist. Tomorrow we leave Independence behind to begin our journey west to Sacramento. We must still purchase the supplies that our large farmwagon will hold to sustain us during our long trek. I hope that the following skills will prove of some use along the trail: medical, carpentry, farming/animals, botany, cooking.  
  
March 1, 1859 Took advantage of the package deal offered to me. What a relief not to have to shop for all that individually! Purchased 20 boxes of 20 bullets. Purchased 12 oxen, 15 chickens, 4 milk cows. Purchased 24 blankets, 12 canteens, 2 fishing nets, 1 fishing pole, 3 fishing spears, 6 lanterns, 20 16-oz. tins of lantern oil, 1 pail, 15 water kegs. We will press on until we are exhausted each day. Went gathering. We found edible Rose hips, edible Plantain leaves, edible Blackberries and edible Sunflower seeds. Heard some gunfire in the distance near Blue River Bridge. Much concern all around. Arrived at Westport, despite some ÒhelpÓ from Nicholas J. Tillman. The trail brought us to New Santa Fe today.  
  
March 2, 1859 The good people of the wagon train hired me as their trail guide. It is mighty cold today. WeÕre going to continue as usual. Every day our journey comes closer to its end. Today we made it to Lone Elm.  
  
March 3, 1859 It is mighty cold today. WeÕre going to continue as usual. Saw Blue Mound today. Found ourselves at Lawrence this day. Got a nasty splinter in my thumb, but extracted it without too much difficulty.  
  
March 11, 1859 Lea Martin has a bad cold. We're going to rest here awhile. The wagon train reached Topeka this day.  
  
March 12, 1859 Saw buzzards circling today not too far from Kansas River. If I were superstitious, IÕd call it a bad omen. The ice looks like it will hold the wagon... So across we go.  
  
March 13, 1859 Passed the hundred mile mark today. Passed Saint MaryÕs Mission. Road fair to middling. Saw a mountain lion not far from Red Vermillion River.  
  
March 14, 1859 Arrived at Scott Spring today.  
  
March 15, 1859 With such cold weather, Krystina T. has frostbite. At this time, I will gradually warm affected area. The weather turned very cold, and I decided to continue as usual. Came to Alcove Spring. Had a talk with some of the other folks in the wagon train. Commenced early today; saw Big Blue River.  
  
March 17, 1859 We lost a chicken today. We were delayed at Big Blue River. We decided to wait our turn to cross. The ice looks like it will hold the wagon... So across we go.  
  
March 18, 1859 In good spirits today; got as far as St. Joseph Road Junction. Saw some Indians in the distance not far from Hollenberg Ranch. No incident, but some concern.  
  
March 19, 1859 The weather turned very cold, and I decided to continue as usual. We rested a while not far from Rock Creek Station.  
  
March 21, 1859 Approached The Narrows today. Some people in our wagon train are very tired of the journey.  
  
March 23, 1859 Arrived at Thirty-two Mile Station.  
  
March 24, 1859 Passed some time near ÒThe Coast of NebraskaÓ. Happened upon a fresh grave near Fort Kearny. A reminder of the hazards we all face on the this journey.  
  
March 26, 1859 It is mighty cold today. WeÕre going to continue as usual. Today I saw Plum Creek.  
  
March 27, 1859 The weather turned very cold, and I decided to continue as usual. We were treated to a remarkably beautiful sunset near Midway Station. It is mighty cold today. WeÕre going to continue as usual.  
  
March 28, 1859 Krystina T. has been suffering from frostbite. We hope to gradually warm affected area.  
  
March 30, 1859 Misplaced my guidebook at OÕFallonÕs Bluffs today. Luckily we found it before leaving.  
  
April 1, 1859 The ox yoke broke, and I decided to try to repair it. We were successful.  
  
April 2, 1859 Saw South Platte River today. The ice looks like it will hold the wagon... So across we go.  
  
April 3, 1859 A chicken died today. Passed the five hundred mile mark today. It is mighty cold today. WeÕre going to continue as usual. Saw Ash Hollow, sight is most reassuring.  
  
April 6, 1859 We lost a chicken today. Today came to Courthouse and Jail Rocks.  
  
April 7, 1859 Reached Chimney Rock. Strangely beautiful country.  
  
April 8, 1859 It is mighty cold today. WeÕre going to continue as usual. Today came to Scotts Bluff. Saw Mitchell Pass today.  
  
April 10, 1859 Today we saw Laramie River. How sublime it appears by moonlight. Caulk the wagon and float it across, that is the way to go. Arrived at Fort Laramie. Saw Register Cliff, sight is most reassuring.  
  
April 12, 1859 Today we drove our wagons and teams past Ayers Natural Bridge.  
  
April 13, 1859 We came across an abandoned wagon and decided to search it for something useful. We found: 1 kettle; 1 cast iron stove; 2 25-lb. kegs of gunpowder.  
  
April 14, 1859 Found a clean, well-formed ox skull a short ways from North Platte River Bridge; tempted to take it with me, but decided against it. Mr. Tillman claims it's the Oregon Territory up ahead, but the guidebook says it's Mormon Ferry Trading Post. Got as far as Emigrant Gap today.  
  
April 15, 1859 Had a pleasant talk with Miss Whitney today in the vicinity of Willow Springs.  
  
April 16, 1859 Reached Independence Rock. We rested a while not far from DevilÕs Gate.  
  
April 17, 1859 This morning it was very foggy. We decided to continue as usual. Rested for a time near Split Rock.  
  
April 18, 1859 Had a lengthy chat with Mr. Lumare today near Three Crossings. Mr. Lumare figured we would reach First Sweetwater River Crossing today, and he was right. Fording the river looks to be our best option.  
  
April 19, 1859 The wagon got stuck in the mud. Had to double-team the animals. The trail brought us to Second Sweetwater River Crossing today. Decided to ford the river. Camped today near Third Sweetwater River Crossing. Fording the river looks to be our best option.  
  
April 20, 1859 Arrived at Ice Spring Slough, despite some ÒhelpÓ from Nicholas J. Tillman.  
  
April 21, 1859 Every day our journey comes closer to its end. Today we made it to Lander Cutoff.  
  
April 23, 1859 Came to Big Sandy Creek. Fording the river looks to be our best option.  
  
April 24, 1859 Reached New Fork River. Decided to caulk the wagon and float it across.  
  
April 25, 1859 We tipped the wagon and lost 40 pounds of bacon; 1 box of 20 bullets; 4 pounds of cheese; 5 pounds of coffee beans; 1 coffee pot; and various other items.  
  
May 2, 1859 Krystina T. was nearly drowned today. We're planning to rest here awhile. Krystina T. has internal injuries. We plan to make patient comfortable.  
  
May 3, 1859 We suffered a terrible loss. Krystina T. has died of internal injuries. We plan to provide a proper burial. Our path was blocked by fallen rocks on the trail. We decided to try to clear the path.  
  
I am now without a wife, and the children have lost their mother. Krystina was a dear friend of all the people in the wagon train and we'll all miss her, but especially me.  
  
May 4, 1859 Today we have traveled 1,000 miles!  
  
May 5, 1859 Came to Thompson Pass.  
  
May 7, 1859  
  
May 9, 1859 This morning it was very foggy. We decided to continue as usual.  
  
May 11, 1859 Saw a grave dug up by wolves near West End of the Lander Cutoff--bones scattered about. A most distressing sight!  
  
May 13, 1859 Found ourselves at Hudspeth Cutoff at Sheep Rock this day. Got a nasty splinter in my thumb, but extracted it without too much difficulty.  
  
May 14, 1859 From our guidebook, estimated we would reach Buckskin Mountain today, and sure enough, there it was!  
  
May 15, 1859 Saw a grave dug up by wolves near Marsh Creek--bones scattered about. A most distressing sight! Caulk the wagon and float it across, that is the way to go. Our wagon tipped over. We lost 23 pounds of bacon; 1 pound of coffee beans; 3 10-lb. sacks of cornmeal; 1 5-lb. tin of crackers; and various other items.  
  
May 17, 1859 Came to Little Malad Spring. Had a talk with some of the other folks in the wagon train.  
  
May 20, 1859 Nooned near Raft River. Fording the river looks to be our best option. Camped today near West End of the Hudspeth Cutoff.  
  
May 21, 1859 We saw a small party of coyotes today, just a mile or so west of City of Rocks. Sore feet today, but I'll manage. Saw Salt Lake Cutoff Junction.  
  
May 25, 1859 The other wagons are churning up thick dust. We're going to continue as usual. Found a clean, well-formed ox skull a short ways from Hot Spring Valley; tempted to take it with me, but decided against it.  
  
May 26, 1859 We lost a chicken today. We hope for some rain to settle the dust. For the time being, we'll continue as usual.  
  
May 27, 1859 We hope for some rain to settle the dust. For the time being, we'll continue as usual.  
  
May 28, 1859 The dust from other wagons has gotten bad. We decided to continue as usual.  
  
May 29, 1859 The eternal dust of the wagons ahead of us is most troublesome. We will continue as usual.  
  
May 30, 1859 The eternal dust of the wagons ahead of us is most troublesome. We will continue as usual. Passed some time near North Fork of the Humboldt River. Decided to ford the river.  
  
May 31, 1859 The eternal dust of the wagons ahead of us is most troublesome. We will continue as usual.  
  
June 1, 1859 The dust from other wagons has gotten bad. We decided to continue as usual. Reached another prominent landmark today: Emigrant Pass.  
  
June 3, 1859 Passed some time near Gravelly Ford of the Humboldt River. Decided to ford the river.  
  
June 6, 1859 It was extremely foggy early today. We figured it was best to continue as usual.  
  
June 7, 1859 Broke a wagon wheel today. We will try to repair it. We were successful.  
  
June 8, 1859 Saw a mountain lion not far from French Ford Trading Post.  
  
June 9, 1859 Today we have traveled for 100 days.  
  
June 10, 1859 Today we saw LassenÕs Meadows. How sublime it appears by moonlight.  
  
June 11, 1859 Saw an empty wagon abandoned on the trail today near Big Meadows. If it could talk, what stories it might tell! Today I saw Humboldt Sink.  
  
June 12, 1859 We endured an extremely severe thunderstorm today. We decided to continue as usual.  
  
June 13, 1859 The wagon train got caught in duststorm, and I decided to continue as usual.  
  
June 16, 1859 Today our eyes were greeted with the sight of Ragtown. Purchased 8 blankets.  
  
June 17, 1859 Today we drove our wagons and teams past Virginia City. Saw a headline today: More Farmers Move into Northern Kansas Purchased 1 water keg. From our guidebook, estimated we would reach Carson City today, and sure enough, there it was!  
  
June 18, 1859 From our guidebook, estimated we would reach Genoa today, and sure enough, there it was! Reached another prominent landmark today: Sierra Nevadas.  
  
June 19, 1859 We came upon some fallen rocks on the trail and decided to try to clear the path.  
  
June 21, 1859 A chicken died today. Our wagon tipped over. We lost 29 pounds of bacon; 3 boxes of 20 bullets; 1 pound of coffee beans; 1 coffee mill; 3 10-lb. sacks of dried beans; and various other items. The trail continues to provide wonders and surprises! Today we made it to Carson Pass.  
  
June 24, 1859 Felt somewhat weary today. Passed Placerville.  
  
June 25, 1859 We came across an abandoned wagon and decided to search it for something useful. We found: 2 spare ox yokes; 1 16-oz. bottle of isopropyl alcohol. The other wagons are churning up thick dust. We're going to continue as usual.  
  
June 26, 1859 The eternal dust of the wagons ahead of us is most troublesome. We will continue as usual. Today our labors were rewarded with the sight of SutterÕs Fort Site. Arrived today at Sacramento!! At last we have reached our destination! Truly this is the land of opportunity!  
  
Everyone was quite upset to hear of Krystina's untimely passing. I just can't wait to see our children again.  
  
August 9, 1859 Got claim certificate #124 from assay office today, for 52 ounces of gold worth $1,040.00! I'm rich! Final Score: 9690  
  
August 10, 1859 In 1859, Chris Tuttle settled on 504 acres of land along the banks of CaliforniaÕs American River. Despite some hardships in the early years, Chris Tuttle proved extremely prosperous, steadily acquiring more land and becoming a leader in the growing community. An 1869 gold strike on a tract of land owned by Chris Tuttle provided even greater wealth, much of which was donated to charity in later years. An early twentieth-century descendant repeated this good fortune by striking oil in southern California, providing the family with continued affluence and influence. 


	8. Part EightThe Final Journey

February 29, 1860 Here begins the journal of Greg Tuttle, formerly a farmer. Tomorrow we leave Independence behind to begin our journey west to Sacramento. We must still purchase the supplies that our small farmwagon will hold to sustain us during our long trek. I hope that the following skills will prove of some use along the trail: medical, carpentry, farming/animals, botany, cooking.  
  
I, at 11 years old, am the eldest of three children. My parents headed out to Sacramento last year and my ma died before they made it. Internal injuries...what she must have suffered! I am also the only boy in the family, besides pa. Pa taught me everything I know about medical and carpentry skills, but my sisters are the experts in botany and cooking. We all took care of our animals back in New York. I miss our old home, and I can't believe I'll never hear ma's voice again. It makes my heart ache.  
  
March 1, 1860 Took advantage of the package deal offered to me. What a relief not to have to shop for all that individually! Purchased 12 oxen. Purchased 15 blankets, 7 canteens, 1 fishing net, 3 fishing poles, 1 fishing spear, 5 water kegs. We will press on until we are exhausted each day. Went gathering. We found edible Raspberries, edible Black Raspberries and edible Burdock roots. Mr. Tillman claims it's the Oregon Territory up ahead, but the guidebook says it's Blue River Bridge. Reached Westport about noon--about time!  
  
March 2, 1860 The good people of the wagon train hired me as their trail guide. Reached New Santa Fe. Today we drove our wagons and teams past Lone Elm.  
  
March 3, 1860 Made an early start this morning; passed Blue Mound. Mr. Lumare figured we would reach Lawrence today, and he was right.  
  
March 5, 1860 Nooned at Topeka. Mr. Tillman claims it's the Oregon Territory up ahead, but the guidebook says it's Kansas River. The ice looks like it will hold the wagon... So across we go.  
  
March 6, 1860 Passed the hundred mile mark today. We laid by today near Saint MaryÕs Mission.  
  
March 7, 1860 Saw a grave dug up by wolves near Red Vermillion River--bones scattered about. A most distressing sight! Heard some gunfire in the distance near Scott Spring. Much concern all around.  
  
March 9, 1860 Passed Alcove Spring. Today we saw Big Blue River. What a sight! The ice looks like it will hold the wagon... So across we go. Our wagon fell through the ice. We lost 7 pounds of bacon; 1 pound of coffee beans; 1 10-lb. sack of cornmeal; 1 5-lb. tin of crackers; and various other items.  
  
March 10, 1860 Today our eyes were greeted with the sight of St. Joseph Road Junction. Today I saw Hollenberg Ranch.  
  
March 11, 1860 The weather turned very cold, and I decided to continue as usual. The trail continues to provide wonders and surprises! Today we made it to Rock Creek Station.  
  
March 14, 1860 The animals are so exhausted they can't continue. We plan to stop and rest awhile. There was a wedding in camp today not far from The Narrows. A joyous occasion in the wilderness!  
  
March 15, 1860 Saw a grave dug up by wolves near Thirty-two Mile Station--bones scattered about. A most distressing sight!  
  
March 16, 1860 Nooned near ÒThe Coast of NebraskaÓ. Reached Fort Kearny.  
  
March 18, 1860 Sang and told stories around the noon campfire near Plum Creek.  
  
March 19, 1860 It is mighty cold today. WeÕre going to continue as usual. Arrived at Midway Station.  
  
March 20, 1860 The weather turned very cold, and I decided to continue as usual.  
  
March 21, 1860 It is mighty cold today. WeÕre going to continue as usual. Rested for a time near OÕFallonÕs Bluffs.  
  
March 22, 1860 The weather turned very cold, and I decided to continue as usual.  
  
March 23, 1860 It is mighty cold today. WeÕre going to continue as usual.  
  
March 24, 1860 The animals are so exhausted they can't continue. We plan to stop and rest awhile.  
  
March 25, 1860 We saw a small party of coyotes today, just a mile or so west of South Platte River. Not much else to do, but cross our fingers, and hope the ice holds.  
  
March 26, 1860 Passed the five hundred mile mark today. It is mighty cold today. WeÕre going to continue as usual. Commenced early today; saw Ash Hollow.  
  
March 29, 1860 Today we drove our wagons and teams past Courthouse and Jail Rocks. Saw some Indians in the distance not far from Chimney Rock. No incident, but some concern.  
  
March 30, 1860 The weather turned very cold, and I decided to continue as usual. Nooned at Scotts Bluff. Much grumbling today about Nick Tillman near Mitchell Pass.  
  
March 31, 1860  
  
April 14, 1860 I believe Erin Tuttle has the grippe. I've decided to rest here awhile. It is mighty cold today. WeÕre going to continue as usual.  
  
April 15, 1860 Stopped at noon near Laramie River and rested from our morningÕs labors. Decided to caulk the wagon and float it across. Felt somewhat weary today. Passed Fort Laramie.  
  
April 16, 1860 It is mighty cold today. WeÕre going to continue as usual. Today we drove our wagons and teams past Register Cliff.  
  
April 18, 1860 Today we drove our wagons and teams past Ayers Natural Bridge.  
  
April 20, 1860 Our wagon tongue broke, and we decided to try to repair it. We were successful.  
  
April 21, 1860 Passed North Platte River Bridge. Road fair to middling. Saw some Indians in the distance not far from Mormon Ferry Trading Post. No incident, but some concern. Saw a grave dug up by wolves near Emigrant Gap--bones scattered about. A most distressing sight! Enjoyed a cup of coffee with Mr. Lumare today at noon near Willow Springs.  
  
April 22, 1860 Enjoyed a cup of coffee with Mr. Lumare today at noon near Independence Rock.  
  
April 23, 1860 Had a lengthy chat with Mr. Lumare today near DevilÕs Gate. There was a wedding in camp today not far from Split Rock. A joyous occasion in the wilderness!  
  
April 24, 1860 From our guidebook, estimated we would reach Three Crossings Trading Post today, and sure enough, there it was! Sore feet today, but I'll manage. Saw First Sweetwater River Crossing. Decided to ford the river. Sang and told stories around the noon campfire near Second Sweetwater River Crossing. Decided to ford the river. Saw buzzards circling today not too far from Third Sweetwater River Crossing. If I were superstitious, IÕd call it a bad omen. Fording the river looks to be our best option. Our train lost 1 wagon and 1 person crossing the river today.  
  
April 25, 1860 The wagon got stuck in the mud. Had to double-team the animals.  
  
April 26, 1860 There was a wedding in camp today not far from Ice Spring Slough. A joyous occasion in the wilderness!  
  
April 28, 1860 Arrived at Lander Cutoff today.  
  
We took the cutoff, hoping that none of us die on it as ma did. Pa sent a letter to beware of the North Fork river, as that was the river ma died from.  
  
April 29, 1860 The weather turned very cold, and I decided to continue as usual. Had a bit of a run-in with another wagon party today near Big Sandy Creek, but we patched up our differences before nightfall. Decided to ford the river.  
  
April 30, 1860 Stopped at noon near New Fork River and rested from our morningÕs labors. Fording the river looks to be our best option.  
  
May 1, 1860 The other wagons are churning up thick dust. We're going to continue as usual.  
  
May 2, 1860 Today we have traveled 1,000 miles! The other wagons are churning up thick dust. We're going to continue as usual.  
  
May 3, 1860 The eternal dust of the wagons ahead of us is most troublesome. We will continue as usual. Found ourselves at Thompson Pass this day. Got a nasty splinter in my thumb, but extracted it without too much difficulty. We're nearly choking on the dust of the trail. We've decided to continue as usual.  
  
May 4, 1860 Moira Tuttle came down with a bad cold, and I decided to continue as usual.  
  
May 6, 1860 Our path was blocked by fallen rocks on the trail. We decided to continue over the obstruction.  
  
May 7, 1860 We hope for some rain to settle the dust. For the time being, we'll continue as usual.  
  
May 8, 1860 The eternal dust of the wagons ahead of us is most troublesome. We will continue as usual. We're nearly choking on the dust of the trail. We've decided to continue as usual.  
  
May 9, 1860 Erin Tuttle is suffering from water poisoning, and I decided to administer peppermint.  
  
May 17, 1860 The eternal dust of the wagons ahead of us is most troublesome. We will continue as usual.  
  
May 18, 1860 A sudden thunderstorm caught us on the trail. I decided it is best to continue as usual.  
  
May 22, 1860 We came upon some fallen rocks on the trail and decided to wait for conditions to improve.  
  
May 23, 1860 Our path was blocked by fallen rocks on the trail. We decided to wait for conditions to improve.  
  
May 24, 1860 We came upon some fallen rocks on the trail and decided to wait for conditions to improve. Erin Tuttle had an accident and broke a bone. We'll set the bone and apply splint.  
  
May 27, 1860 Saw a small, foul-looking pool of water near West End of the Lander Cutoff. Could be poison; I prevented our animals from drinking it.  
  
May 30, 1860 Approached Hudspeth Cutoff at Sheep Rock today. Some people in our wagon train are very tired of the journey.  
  
May 31, 1860 Today we drove our wagons and teams past Buckskin Mountain.  
  
June 1, 1860 Every day our journey comes closer to its end. Today we made it to Marsh Creek.  
  
June 3, 1860 Made our way past Little Malad Spring late today. Trail could be better.  
  
June 5, 1860 Erin Tuttle broke a bone. WeÕre going to set the bone and apply splint.  
  
My poor sister. The bone is quite nearly poking out of the skin. She is in a great deal of pain. Our troubles never seem to let up. My sisters are a great help. If one of them were to die, I don't know what I'd do.  
  
June 7, 1860 Had a lengthy chat with Mr. Lumare today near Raft River.  
  
June 9, 1860 We have been traveling for 100 days, today.  
  
June 21, 1860 Decided to ford the river.  
  
June 22, 1860 Got as far as West End of the Hudspeth Cutoff today.  
  
June 23, 1860 As expected, we made it to City of Rocks today. Played cards with Mr. Tillman today while nooning near Salt Lake Cutoff Junction. I suspect he cheats.  
  
June 25, 1860 It's mighty hot today. WeÕre going to continue as usual.  
  
June 28, 1860 We're nearly choking on the dust of the trail. We've decided to continue as usual.  
  
June 29, 1860 We're nearly choking on the dust of the trail. We've decided to continue as usual.  
  
June 30, 1860 Broke an ox yoke today. We will try to repair it. We were successful. Traveled past Hot Spring Valley this afternoon.  
  
July 1, 1860 We hope for some rain to settle the dust. For the time being, we'll continue as usual. Terrible fog during the early part of the day. We chose to continue as usual.  
  
July 2, 1860 We hope for some rain to settle the dust. For the time being, we'll continue as usual.  
  
July 3, 1860 We hope for some rain to settle the dust. For the time being, we'll continue as usual.  
  
July 4, 1860 We hope for some rain to settle the dust. For the time being, we'll continue as usual. It is Independence Day and we're going to continue.  
  
July 5, 1860 The eternal dust of the wagons ahead of us is most troublesome. We will continue as usual.  
  
July 6, 1860 The eternal dust of the wagons ahead of us is most troublesome. We will continue as usual.  
  
July 7, 1860 The eternal dust of the wagons ahead of us is most troublesome. We will continue as usual. It was extremely foggy early today. We figured it was best to continue as usual.  
  
July 8, 1860 Encamped a while near North Fork of the Humboldt River. Fording the river looks to be our best option.  
  
July 10, 1860 The animals are exhausted and can't continue. I've decided to stop and rest awhile.  
  
July 11, 1860 Arrived at Emigrant Pass today.  
  
July 13, 1860 Rested for a time near Gravelly Ford of the Humboldt River. Fording the river looks to be our best option.  
  
July 17, 1860 Spotted a group of strangers. We decided to wait to see what they do. They moved on.  
  
July 18, 1860 Broke an ox yoke today. We will try to repair it. We were unable to make the repair. We were able to replace it from supplies.  
  
July 20, 1860 Mr. and Mrs. Billings came by for a visit today near French Ford Trading Post; had a very nice chat.  
  
July 21, 1860 The fog is as thick as pea soup. I reckon we'll continue as usual.  
  
July 23, 1860 The trail brought us to LassenÕs Meadows today.  
  
July 24, 1860 My sisters look so tired. I think that the journey is wearin' all of us out. I just pray that we all survive the desert that's comin' up in a while. It's supposed to be 40 miles long! Moira's dear friend was bit by a rattlesnake a couple days back. It looks real bad for the girl, whose name is Holly Parsons. We all pray that she don't die, but I'm not quite sure God is listenin'.  
  
July 25, 1860 Rested for a time near Big Meadows. Heard some gunfire in the distance near Humboldt Sink. Much concern all around.  
  
July 28, 1860 We endured a most unpleasant sandstorm today. We decided to continue as usual.  
  
July 30, 1860 Moira Tuttle has not been feeling well. I decided it is best if we increase fluid intake. A sudden duststorm came up today. It seemed best to continue as usual. The other wagons are churning up thick dust. We're going to continue as usual.  
  
July 31, 1860 The other wagons are churning up thick dust. We're going to continue as usual.  
  
August 1, 1860 The other wagons are churning up thick dust. We're going to continue as usual. Sore feet today, but I'll manage. Saw Ragtown.  
  
August 9, 1860 In good spirits today; got as far as Fort Churchill. Went gathering. We found edible Raspberries, edible Blue-bead Clintonia berries, edible Serviceberries and edible Sego Lily bulbs. Went gathering. We found edible Wild Onion bulbs, edible Wavy-Leafed Thistle stems and flowers and edible Huckleberries. Went gathering. We found edible Raspberries, edible Black Mustard greens, edible Sunflower seeds and edible Serviceberries.  
  
August 10, 1860 Today we saw Virginia City. How sublime it appears by moonlight. Today came to Carson City.  
  
August 11, 1860 Saw Genoa, sight is most reassuring.  
  
August 12, 1860 Stopped near Sierra Nevadas for a while.  
  
August 13, 1860 We spotted a group of strangers and decided it would be best to wait to see what they do. They approached us and we talked.  
  
August 14, 1860 The ox yoke broke, and I decided to try to repair it. We were successful.  
  
August 15, 1860 Today we saw Carson Pass. What a sight!  
  
August 18, 1860 The eternal dust of the wagons ahead of us is most troublesome. We will continue as usual.  
  
August 19, 1860 We hope for some rain to settle the dust. For the time being, we'll continue as usual.  
  
August 20, 1860 We're nearly choking on the dust of the trail. We've decided to continue as usual.  
  
August 21, 1860 The other wagons are churning up thick dust. We're going to continue as usual. In good spirits today; got as far as Placerville.  
  
August 22, 1860 The other wagons are churning up thick dust. We're going to continue as usual.  
  
August 23, 1860 We're nearly choking on the dust of the trail. We've decided to continue as usual.  
  
August 24, 1860 We're nearly choking on the dust of the trail. We've decided to continue as usual. It's mighty hot today. WeÕre going to continue as usual. Made it to SutterÕs Fort Site.  
  
We have at last made it! I made $2,200 in gold and I plan to settle in the Sacramento Valley, probably near the McLaird's home. The land dealer says that, due to my excellent judgement and ability to lead a group of people through the wilderness, I get 1,108 acres of land! He also said that wagon trains get what they call "points," and mine got 21,974! They told me that pa only got 'bout 10,000, so I feel well off. My sisters are goin' to live with pa until their 15 and 13, another 6 years. 


End file.
